Family Business
by Kirei Ryuusei
Summary: Johan wants to propose to his boyfriend, Judai. However, before he can do that, he feels that Judai must meet his family. But, Johan fears that the 'family business' will drive Judai away. Will Johan's family's eccentric lifestyle win against Judai's love
1. Prologue A Talk with Jim

_It's the summertime and Johan wants to propose to his boyfriend, Judai. However, before he can do that, he feels that Judai must meet his family. But, Johan fears that the 'family business' will drive Judai away. Will Johan's family's eccentric lifestyle conquer Judai's love for Johan?_

_Yo minna, I'm Kirei Ryuusei. I'm ultra-excited to start this fanfic. I'm a major Johan x Judai fan and this idea couldn't be put off much longer. So without further aideu…._

"Jim, are you certain? I mean there isn't any other way to do to this?" a frustrated turquoise-haired guy ran a hand through his disheveled hair while the other clutched his cell phone.

"You asked me," the Australian accented voice replied from the other end of the line, "what should you do before proposing to Judai and I answered. Let him meet your parents and then you meet his parents. Then gather together and propose! Don't tell me Johan Anderson is afraid."

"I'm not!" Johan defensively cried. "It's just…my family's…weird."

Chuckling vibrated in Johan's ear, "All family's are weird, mate. Honestly, how bad can it be?"

His room suddenly reddened from a light locate in a corner of his room. Beeping began. A voice cried from a distance "Johan!"

The teen glanced at his door, it's metallic appearance gleamed under the red lighting. He sighed, combing through his locks once more. "Jim, I gotta go."

"I understand, talk later." the phone's lights flashed on to indicate the end of the call. Johan laid the phone onto his desk and glanced at the clothes that lie on his bed. A grimace formed on his lips before he undressed himself.

A minute later the metallic door of Johan's room opened with a whoosh. Clad in all black, Johan wandered the corridors of his home. His boots scuffled against the carpet. The duelist wanted to laugh at the contrast between the contemporary carpentry and the stainless metal walls that would be described in a sci-fi novel. Johan's home represented some crossbreed between a warehouse, greenhouse, laboratory, museum, and fortress.

At the end of the doorway a figure stood. It was no taller than the teenager, and dressed in a similar color scheme. What Johan saw was his twin. "Jazz, do I really need to go?"

"Well yeah, we need everyone to settle this." Jazzlyn, the boy's younger sister of 3 minutes, reported. A smile graced her face. "And anything that pops out is our responsibility~~."

Johan could repress the excitement tingling through this skin as he synced his steps to Jazzlyn's. He wasn't kidding when his family was 'weird'. His parents were apart of this organization called Echo. Since he was raised around his parents' handiwork, naturally he and his sister took up the trade. They involved themselves in dangerous and secretive mission. Just what were the Andersons? They were P.A.D, paranormal anomaly detectives, that investigate and stop disturbances that are caused by the supernatural and unnatural.

'It's bad Jim,' the Johan thought to himself as he headed to a hovercraft almost straight from a fiction movie. 'My family's definitely weirder any family you could ever imagine.'

_yeah the chapter was short. But I assure you, it's gonna get better next chapter. Please read and review, and if you plan to flame, don't write. period._

_Till next time, ja ne!_


	2. Ch 1 The Andersens

Yo minna, you know the name. For those that don't, it's Kirei Ryuusei! Coming at ya with chapter 2! Now I remember why I was interested in making Johan have this double life, because he was 'absent' on the ship! Weird ne? Oh, disclaimer: I do not own Yu-gi-oh GX otherwise I would've had Judai and Johan together in it! 

**Chrisandersenyuki**: It takes place after GX ends. As for au…well if you consider me having OCs not being alternate universe, then no.

**Felina Snow:** Well, I can only hope I can sate your excitement. Judai? What will he think? Hm…I'll leave that to your imagination for now.

**Luvingrandomness: **I'm glad that I'm making an interesting story. 

Without further adieu, I give you chapter 2! (Hey that rhymed!)

**~~~~~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~~~~~**

_Johan sighed as he settled into a eggshell-shaped chair within back of cockpit. A woman appearing no older than her late 20's unstrapped herself and walked to the chair. Her legs bent for her hazel eyes to meet Johan's sea-green spheres. "Something wrong, Johan?"_

_The teenager debated within his mind whether he should voice his worries. After an awkward silence settled between the two he answered, "I'm…concerned about having…a guest…at the house."_

"_A guest?" the lady tilted her head where strands of her purple locks strayed to her face. "Would this 'guest' be the holder of Haou, duelist that you can't ever defeat, and your boyfriend, Judai Yuki?"_

_A sweat drop formed on the boy's head. To him, the way Judai was addressed seemed like how medieval heroes speak of their achievements. Johan admitted, "Yeah…I want…I want…to propose to him so I want Judai to meet…you all. But, I'm nervous about him coming over, Leanne."_

"_You must really be concerned if you're repeat stumbling over your words like that. Invite him over, you act like we're strange." Johan gave an 'are-you-kidding?' look. The two glanced around the area of the hovercraft they were boarded. Leanne sweat dropped, "Right~~~"_

_From the front of the cockpit a masculine voice called, "We are at the destination."_

_A combination of beeping sounded before a buckle came undone. From the pilot's seat emerged a man of a dark complexion and husky build. His hair was done in a low-cut and a pair of dark-tinted sunglasses obscured his eyes._

_Jazzlyn showed up from behind him, "Johan, Devi and Leanne are going to find a way to seal up the source of the disturbance. And…Devi's wants us to go after a band a ghouls that are being…troublesome. Isn't that great?"_

"_If you're talking about the ones that haunt some area, I'm not going." the turquoise-haired guy stated._

"_Well, then," his twin smiled, "go home while I get to deal with all the human-eating ghouls all on my own!"_

_She dashed out the room. Johan stared dumbfounded at where his sister disappeared and to Devi and Leanne stood. Jazzlyn had gone to out do him on the mission again! When that realization struck, he sprinted down the hall. He noticed a jacket and parts of Jazzlyn's pants, enough that she's wearing shorts._

_Johan wondered what made Jazz strip out of some of her clothes. Scratching his head, the duelist wracked his brain for answers. They were chasing ghouls, beings that could transform into animals while stronger ones are able to take the form of humans. Ghouls only reside within Arabic countries. Meaning…_

"_Dammit!" he cursed, "We're in f**king desert!"_

_Promptly he took off his jacket and used the buckles on the side of his pants to hold them as shorts, stopping at his knees. Devi and Leanne caught up, giving him quick words of caution. Then Johan took for the desert._

_If it weren't obvious by the appearance, Johan nor Jazzlyn were Devi and Leanne's children. In truth the two weren't blood relatives to the twins. Devi and Leanne were their godparents and their real parents' former teammates. After an incident, their parents went missing and the then 'just a friend' duo took the two when they were 10._

_Johan recalled how he and Jazzlyn gotten them together. A shifting of sand alerted the teen of another presence. He turned to see a girl. Her clothes appeared like tatters and her browned skin streaked with dirt yet she appeared beautiful (not that Johan noticed, Judai's the only beautiful person to him!) She stumbled into his chest. "Please…would you please…help me…"_

_Johan placed his hands on the girl's shoulders to stabilize her, "Tell me, just how many guys have you seduced with this form?"_

_The stranded girl's chestnut hair shielded her eyes, "So, you're not as gullible as the others. Congrats, human."_

_A mouth comparable to that of a shark extended towards the green-eyed guy. Johan kicked the girl's chest before flipping back to avoid being bitten. His hand slipped to one of the holsters strapped on both sides of his legs. Johan laughed, " 'Human'! 'Human'! it's like a horror movie! Are you going to try and eat my brains next?"_

_The creature didn't share his sentiments as claws appeared and the ghoul lunged forward. Johan crouched for the humanoid rush right above him. Then he grabbed its arm and a leg to flip the ghoul onto the ground. Dazed, the ghoul absently rubbed it's head before readying to attack once more. This time Johan used the momentum to force it under himself while he grasped the disguised creature's waist. Lifting tit in the air wasn't difficult for him and neither was dropping it since Johan slammed the razor-toothed ghoul into the ground (1)._

Johan's boot stepped onto it's chest. A sleek silver and black gun cocked at the ghoul's head. A stony expression replaced Johan's jovial face. In a tight, agitated tone became his voice, "I really do not have all day. I'm giving you a choice, either stop devouring living humans or die."

"You think you're so strong, I'll kill you human!" it struggled as it struggled under Johan's hold. "Kill you! Kill! Kill! Kill!"

KA-BLAM!

Screaming ceased as the ghouls fell limp. A casing plummeted onto the sandy ground. The corpse then seemed to decay and disappear in wisps of smoke. Johan sighed before placing his gun in it's holster. He checked his wrist WATCH _(2)_ to find the location of Jazz. Though it wasn't necessary as he heard sounds in the distance.

"Ah, come on! And you're the band that's been so much trouble? I could be you with one hand tied!"

Johan sweat dropped. Unfortunately, that was his sibling. He crossed rows of dunes, heading towards the sounds. The teen ducked in order to avoid a ghoul in the form of a hyena. Johan peered above a mound of windswept sand in time to watch his sister roundhouse an older male-bodied ghoul in the face. He readied his gun and aimed for the fallen shape-shifters at Jazzlyn's feet. All the shots reached the center of the head.

Like the previous ghoul he dealt with, they became decrepit before black smoke carried them off. Jazzlyn looked at him and pouted, "I could've done that myself you know."

Johan scratched his head with the edge of the gun. "I know. Just felt like ruining your fun."

Their WATCH beeped. The girl held out her arm. A screen was projected and they saw Devi. He asked. "Have you finished up yet?"

"Yep, those guys were eager for a 'little girl'." Jazzlyn giggled.

"Return back to the ship, we'll be heading back in oh…5 minutes." Devi ordered before the screen disappeared.

Johan faced a mirror of himself. They only mimicked each others movements as they glanced at their WATCH, a smile gracing their faces, "Does he honestly think we'll go back?"

Johan only shrugged before they started following the trackers that pinpointed their surrogate parents' location., but not before stopping by the ship to pick something up. A haggard building came into their sights. Bricks of rocks constructed the edifice. There were words written in Arabic meaning 'mortuary'. Inside cobwebs decorated the walls while coffins lie cracked open. Stenches of the dead came to Johan and Jazzlyn's noses.

Grunts and crashing sounded from a corner where a spiraling staircase led downwards. Both twins descended as silently as the rickety stairs would allow. The dim lighting of torches came into their view. Below them were the other PAD attempting to fend off the swarm of ghouls.

Jazzlyn turned to her brother. He gave a curt nod before unhooking the 'something' he picked up and placing the edge of it over the railing. Jazzlyn crawled further down and tossed pellets that created a smoke screen. A roar of confusion and surprise overwhelmed the mass trapped in the smoke. That only made Johan's job easier. His eyes peered through the telescopic sight. A bullet flew into the cover before a scream rang. The casing fell, only to remain floating in mid-air. This repetition continued, until footsteps joined them on the stairwell.

"Let's get out of here, we set the detonators for 20 seconds." Leanne informed.

Jazzlyn and Johan nodded. The girl released her psychic hold on the casings, letting them fall on the rusty metal of the stairs. The boy placed the strap to the sniper rifle on his back. They raced up the stairs and out the mortuary before a dull BOOM was heard. The outside structure hadn't been damaged. Only the escape way had been destroyed, leaving the ghouls trapped inside.

What they just did was a typical mission. Usually they were dispatched dealt with 'occurrences' that harmed others, like the ghouls. The mortuary was barely a mile from a major city. Another team was sent to the city since ghouls have escaped there. If left unchecked, they would've only continued going around devouring humans.

"So," Leanne piped when they returned to their ship, "who's up for Moroccan?"

It was also a typical Andersen 'family night'. 

_**~~~~~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~~~~~**_

Night descended as the hovercraft drifted on autopilot. The Andersen family gathered in the lounge. The room, unlike most of the room in the ship, was furbished like a normal room.

They sat on the floor or on cushions around their low table. On the table sat tagine and sfenj _(3-4)_ along with empty and half-full plates. Everyone was laughing about the events of the mission. Jazzlyn suddenly brought up, "So~ Johan, when do I get to meet my future in-law?"

Devi spat out his green mint tea, "I-I-In-law? When did this happen?"

The hazel-eyed woman patted his back, trying not only to keep him from choking but calm her husband down. "He hasn't proposed yet, Dev. He wants Judai to meet us and him meet his parents before that happens…Besides, he's turning 20 this year."

"He's too young." the dark-skinned man argued.

Johan interjected, "I don't even know if he'll want to." his twin hid her giggling while he talked. "And if he does, I…I won't marry Judai until I'm certain that I can support us."

Leanne glomped her adoptive son, "Did you listen to that Dev? He's certain in what he's gonna do! Ah, my boy's all grown up!"

Her husband and daughter sweat dropped. The woman tended to have this glomping streak whenever either twin proclaimed or did some action that was mature. Johan would've sweat dropped too if his breath wasn't being strangled by her grip.

Devi stuttered, "L-Leanne?"

"Hm?"

He pointed out at Johan's face turning the color of his hair. "You're suffocating him."

The teal-haired duelist huffed to regain his breath before clearing his throat, "Anyway…I planned for Judai to come next week. I'm not asking for us to hide our job but…please, don't freak him out to soon. Because, I want to be the one to tell him about Echo, PAD, and us."

_**~~~~~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~~~~~**_

_That's the end of chapter 2! Sorry if it seems random or something but it's to familiarize you with my characters! I don't know how often I'll be updating since I'm going to Oklahoma this week and going to Hawaii in another couple weeks…._

_Oh yeah, I have notes. Those are the things in ( ):_

1) The move I described is called the 'fire thunder power bomb'. It's a wrestling move (Don't misunderstand, I don't like wrestling, I just saw it used in a manga) 

2) W.A.T.C.H: It appears like a futuristic looking watch but it's so much more than that. W.A.T.C.H stands for Weapon And Tool Compression Holder. It's a standard device used by Echo agents. It can perform a multitude of purposing. Some uses:

a) GPS of other agents and ships.

b) container for residues, clothing, etc. left by phenomenon.

c) storage for agents smaller weapons (that's why Johan had to get his sniper rifle, it can't hold it)

d) Echo Database, it provides information on creatures, myths, facts, and incidents that have been written.

e) A laser beam, for when agents get into sticky situations.

3) Tagine is a Moroccan dish, that is basically meat and vegetables simmered into a bowl to tenderness.

4) Sfenj is a Moroccan dessert that is a doughnut that's eaten with either sugar or honey.

_Oh, yeah, I'm doing profiles for characters so you can understand them. For actual characters, since I don't know their personal info, I'm making it up, okay? I'm starting with Johan:_

Birth date: April 23rd

Age: 19 (soon to be 20)

Blood Type: Type B

Occupation: PAD

Hobbies: Hunting, Dueling, Video Games, Fighting

Likes: Judai, Dueling, Any Spicy Cuisine, Sleeping In

Dislikes: Losing, Ghosts, The Alarm Signal

Dominant Hand: Right-handed

Specializes: Marksmanship, Martial Arts

Weapons: Sniper rifle, Pistol, Kusari-gama (sickle and chain)

Comments: Johan carries that happy-go-lucky personality with him on missions. However, if something does pose a threat to innocent people, he tends to be more serious and cold-hearted. Johan has a fierce sibling rivalry with his twin. Typically this leads to them trying to take down the most opponents. Johan also has an eyesight that's about twice as better than normal vision, making him able to aim even without a telescopic sight (why that is? Not known). When he uses his guns, they're equipped with especially made bullets that are infused with magic and purification properties that disperse, not kill, most targets.

_That's all I got, till next time, ja ne!_


	3. Ch 2 Judai's Invitation

_Ara, ara, I'm just too exciting in writing this fanfic it's hard to focus on anything else! Kirei dropping in with another chapter._

_Johan: I think they know who you are by now._

_Jazzlyn: Hey, don't ruin her moment since you take up most of the chapter._

_Johan: I don't…do I?_

_Kirei and Jazzlyn: You do._

_Anyways! I gotta give thanks to my loyal readers!:_

_**Luvingrandomness: **__I intended to have the family funny. As for the underlining situation…I don't know. On my document there's nothing wrong with it. Maybe it's the site? Thank you! And you to reward you, I'm working on chapter 3!_

_**Felina Snow:**__ Oh dear! Don't explode! Then you won't know what happens. Judai in mischief at the Anderson residence…Hm….Well we'll find out, won't we?_

_**Chrisandersenyuki: **__The update is now! Yay!_

_What waits in chapter 3? You'll just have to see! (hey it rhymed again!)_

_**~~~~~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~~~~~**_

Judai had been on the road since graduation. Following the ever-changing winds, Judai traveled to multiple cities and towns. All varied in sizes, architecture, and most importantly, people. The former Slifer dueled an array of opponents. Boys and girls. Young children to octogenarians. Novice to seasoned veterans.

When Judai vanished from the area, usually he left with more contacts than when he arrived. He enjoyed this lifestyle, it was reminiscent of a stray cat. Left to wander the world how he pleased. And that, Judai believed, was an excellent life. Though, he admits, he missed Duel Academia and his friends.

The four-time world-saver hadn't personally seen anyone since the graduation. However, when he had time and access, he'd email them. Asuka reported to have been accepted into Duel University. Manjoume, Sho, Edo, and O'Brien were on TV as professional duelists. Rei and Kenzan began their senior year at Duel Academia. Jim spoke on accepting an internship for historical sciences and currently located somewhere in Egypt.

Only one person in particular, Judai had been constantly in contact with. Johan, the brunette's boyfriend. Most on the time they were either on the phone or webcam. Occasionally Johan 'happened' to be in the same city as his lover and they hooked up (though in reality he took one of the smaller crafts to where Judai was and got grounded when he returned home!). Despite that he could talk to Johan, he preferred to be _with_ him. Kissing, holding hands, just sitting with Johan was enough for the 19-year-old.

As if a divine being could hear his thoughts, a rumbling came from his pocket. He stopped in his tracks, forcing Pharaoh and Daitokuji's spirit to also halt. A ringing came from his pocket. Judai dug into his jeans to retrieve a simple red flip phone. On the tiny screen was the caller ID. The name read on the illuminated screen was 'Johan'.

Judai swore his heart stopped for a second. Though he was aware Johan called everyday, it didn't stop giving the brunette a twinge of joy when his boyfriend was on the phone. All while this contemplation happened, the phone continued to vibrate and chirp. An astral form of Judai's guardian, Yubel, appeared. "You're not going to answer, Judai?"

Only at his companion's comment did the E-Hero user realize he hadn't answered and the phone was about to send Johan to voice mail. He scrambled to flip the phone open, "Moshi-moshi?" _(1)_

"Oh good you answered, Judai," Johan's voice hummed in Judai's ear, "I had something I wanted to ask you."

"Ask me?" the guy repeated.

Fumbling seemed to come from Johan's side of the phone, "Yes…Judai…I was wondering…well…w-would, you like to come to my house for a while?"

Judai almost began to yell, when his hand caught it. He had to take deep breaths to suppress his urge to blow his boyfriend's eardrum. Silence had taken over the call, "Judai? Still there?"

He still hadn't given an answer. All the while, his duel monsters were chuckling at their poor air headed master. "C-C-Come to your h-house? Su-Sure! I just need a way to t-to get there."

"Leave that," a playful tone from his lover sent shivers down Judai's back. "to me, Neo _(2)._"

_**~~~~~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~~~~~**_

When Johan replied 'leave it to him', Judai didn't expect it to happen as quickly nor in the way it did. There was a taxi waiting for him outside his hotel the next morning that took the brunette to the airport. From there he was escorted to a private plane that the 19-year-old had to wonder the financial status of his emerald-eyed love.

Inside the plane were first-class accommodations. (Even better, there was all the food he could eat!). Once the plane landed, Judai collected his possessions from the baggage claim. His bluenette told Judai that he would know his ride when he saw it. Carmel eyes scanned the area, pondering Johan's words. He pulled out his cell phone and jabbed the keypad. Ringing came into the duelist's ear.

"Hello?" Johan answered.

"Johan," the guy said, "I was wondering where is this 'unmistakable' ride you were talking about?"

"I don't know…" arms wrapped around Judai's slender waist. Surprised, Judai stumbled back, into a strong chest. A voice whispered in his ear, "Why don't you turn around?"

Judai spun around for his brown eyes to meet Johan's sea-green spheres. He immediately wrapped his arms around his boyfriend. "Johan!"

"Told you it was unmistakable." Johan smiled, glancing at the baggage as he lead Judai outside. "You brought a duffel, that's good."

The teen tilted his head, in a way that Johan just wanted to make out with him right there. "Why?"

An object came flying from Johan's hand, with E-Hero user catching it. It was a helmet. He blinked in confusion before Johan leaned against their ride, a sleek silver Kayabusa _(3)._

The duo zoomed down the road of the countryside. Trees and lushery became blurs and blotches of green as Judai clutched Johan's abdomen. Judai called, though his voice was muffled, "Johan!"

"Hm?"

Judai spoke, "Um…Johan, I was sorta wondering…are you rich?"

The driver laughed. "It was the plane wasn't it? I guess you can say I am. Hate me for it?"

"Betsu-." _(4) _the rest of the words died in the teenager's mouth as they arrived at a driveway. The Kayabusa slowed while the gates to the driveway slid open. Johan's house actually was a mansion. It was designed in a mid-century modern style. A multitude of buildings branched from a main building that appears like some famous architect's house in America, "Maybe just a little."

"Aw, don't be mad, Neo." Johan purred, forcing another shiver surge through the brunette, before making his way up the driveway. A garage opened where the rich gem breast holder parked. He casually slung Judai's luggage over his shoulder, waiting for Judai to take off his helmet.

The couple walked over to the core building. Johan tapped a combination of keys on the wall before the door whooshed open. Johan gestured for Judai to walk in first. Judai stepped inside and absorbed the scenery. It was like Star Trek meets HGTV _(5)_. Carmel eyes wandered as the teen stepped forward.

Suddenly a blur of blue came from Judai's sight. He was tackled to the ground. When he looked up he saw his boyfriend. However, in different clothes and hairstyle, "J-Johan?"

'Johan' merely smiled in a way that Johan usually smiles before kissing his cheek. Then the weight of 'Johan' was lifted from his chest. "Jazz, what was that for?"

That was Johan's voice Dazed, the confused brunette gazed up. There were two Johans. Now he was _really_ confused. A hand from the Johan whom picked him up reached to help the Neo-Spacian duelist from the carpet. He said, "Sorry about that. Unfortunately this my little sister, Jazzlyn. And if it wasn't already obvious, she's my twin.

"Yo." she made a peace sign. "I suggest you stray as often as you can from Johan, it'll be fun I swear. Ja ne!"

Jazzlyn rounded a corner, out of sight. Johan sighed. "Please. Ignore her."

Judai nodded. From the corner Johan's twin vanished two adults appeared. Judai thought the woman was pretty and felt a bit intimidated by the size of the man. They both had cold calculating expressions on their faces. The boy involuntarily gulped. Laughter erupted from his boyfriend and the adults.

Johan wiped a tear forming in his eye. "That look was priceless!"

"It was cute!" the woman exclaimed.

Judai's expression went from anxious to baffled. His green-eyed lover replied. "Judai, I'd like you to meet my guardians. This is Devi Kingsley, don't let the looks fool you he's a nice guy. And his wife, Leanne's like a kid at heart."

"Nice to meet you!" Leanne glomped him. Judai was surprised by the gesture. Devi merely extended a hand to the duelist. They shook hands. "Welcome to our abode. Johan, I'm sure, will show you around. And don't be afraid to ask us about anything while you're here, 'kay?"

A nod was her reply before Johan stretched "Alright, now that you've met the family, want to…explore the house?"

Judai grinned broadly, before giving a brisk nod. The couple intertwined hands before the PAD led his boyfriend away, and into his strange life.

_**~~~~~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~~~~~**_

_Sweet! Another chapter done! Yeah, this one was probably pretty boring but…yeah. Gotta work up to everything._

_Authoress' Notes:_

1) Moshi-moshi is the standard Japanese greeting on the phone. It translates to something like "Hello?"

2) Neo is a my self-made nickname for Judai. Because he uses Neo-Spacians, Johan made the pet name for his Judai.

3) Kayabusa, a type of motorcycle. It's a sweet-looking ride (though I would never ride a motorcycle). I got the idea for Johan using one after going to a car show.

4) 'Betsu ni', a phrase that can translate into 'it's nothing', 'not at all', and 'not really'. In this case, it's using not really.

5) I don't know if everyone has this, but HGTV is Home and Garden TV. It is a station that features a lot of home makeover and interior decorating shows.

_Now for today's profile! Jazzlyn Anderson_

Birth date: April 23rd

Age: 19 (soon to be 20)

Blood Type: Type B

Occupation: PAD

Hobbies: Dueling, Photography, Fighting, Weapon Collecting

Likes: Dueling, Staying Up Late, Video Games, Tarot Cards, Occult, Supernatural

Dislikes: School, Medicine, Stuck-Up People, Jerks, Make-Up

Dominant Hand: Ambidextrous, but primarily left-handed

Specializes: Disguises, Psychokenesis, Combat

Weapons: Trench Knives, Pistol, Staff

Comments: Jazzlyn is a total firecracker, and it doesn't take much to light her fuse This tends to get her into trouble along with her carefree personality. She and Johan have a rivalry typical of siblings. Jazzlyn is psychokinetic, meaning she's able to move things with her mind. She gained this ability in an incident while she attended North Academia. The weapons Jazzlyn utilizes are purified and engraved with charms to disperse and defend her from anomalies.

_Now that Judai's in the Andersen household, what's he going to see? How will he react? You'll just have to wait! Till the next chapter, ja ne!_


	4. Ch 3 A Tour and Dinner

_Ah, time for the next segment. Oh but before we begin, disclaimer: I do not own Yu-gi-oh GX! Trust me, if I did, I would've made a whole nother season of it dedicated to Judai's whole reincarnation ordeal! That or made more Judai x Johan moments._

_Jazzlyn: Down fan girl, be good._

_Me: I am._

_Johan: Besides, it's not like you need the moments when you make fanfics like this._

_Me: So? Animation beats words._

_Anyway! Let's not delay with chapter 4!_

_**~~~~~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~~~~~**_

Johan led his boyfriend through a corridor constructed of glass that displayed a beautiful view of the surroundings of the Andersen residence. He inhaled, realizing he was about to reveal his secrets to his beloved. The thought felt as if an invisible boulder had been lifted from his shoulders. At the same time his stomach became hollow and his organs were knotting up.

'_Here goes…_'Johan exhaled. "Neo, there's something I've been hiding. And I have to tell you."

Judai cocked his head to the side in a manner Johan believed was absolutely adorable. He mentally scolded himself before continuing. "My family's not normal. And before you say it, I think it's better I show you my point."

They stopped before a door. Johan walked up to the device besides the door. He peered into a visor on the wall. He kept his eyes steady as a light examined his eyes to dictate his identity. The light then shut off and a computerized voice stated, "Optical recognition, approved. Access granted."

The double doors slid open. The interior of the area was decorated in white and stainless steel. It's air gave off one of absolute sterilization, much like a hospital, Johan thought. "This is the laboratory. There are a lot fragile and dangerous substances so it's best not to to-"

Johan turned around to notice Judai was gone. The said boy gone over to a control room and curiously gazed at the console. Something in his head advised him to leave the panel be. However…Judai tapped at the buttons. Machinery began whirling. A certain cone-shaped device tilted it's head back and forth at Judai's fingers across arrow keys. It poised itself a foot away from the currently spazzing bluenette. The Elemental hero user accidentally clicked a button.

A whining sound began, alerting Johan that the laser was charging. He couldn't even curse before he ducked and rolled to avoid being incinerated. Judai could only squeak out a 'oops'. From above the duelist heard a vent above him rattle. The shutters clattered onto the ground and a body landed gracefully onto it. It was Johan's twin, Jazzlyn,

"What's up, otouto _(1)_?" she asked before surveying the window the control room possessed. A hole in the wall indicated the use of the laser. She giggled. "I like you already, but hey, let me show you something really cool."

Before Judai pecked at buttons. He only gaped as buttons clacked with celerity under Jazzlyn's fingertips. Her eyes following the Two mechanical claws descended from the ceiling. Jazzlyn switched to fiddling with what appeared like a joystick. They reached for a glass protected case. It opened with a hiss emitting from the glass parting. The left arm grasped a shining rock with the color matching 'fool's gold' and the right claw held a flask with a lavender-colored liquid.

From below, Johan already deduced that his love found the control room and had messed with the buttons. Then he noted the mechanical claws moving about. Johan _would've_ believed that Judai accidentally activated them, like he had with the laser, however their movements weren't jerky and they reached for the glass casing, which one could only open in control room. He knew the caramel-eyed duelist knew that so he guessed the only other option. His sister was up there.

He wanted to curse his luck but then noticed the compounds the claws possessed. His eyes widened, he wasn't knowledgeable in reactions but assumed it was going to be bad. The two substances were placed in the center of the room. The liquid was dripped onto the rock. It began to smoke and sizzle.

"What does that do?" Judai wondered as Jazzlyn fulfilled her deed.

She held the shutters of the vents and jumped. Her fingerless gloved-hands grasped the opening and she hoisted herself up. "Giving you and my brother a moment. Let him in and enjoy the fireworks. See ya in a few!"

The grates were put back in place. Brown spheres blinked for a second before the door burst open. A panting Johan tumbled in. He promptly shut the door and walked over. Before he could demand what his twin did, lights sparked from the window. Both stared. It was a light show. It was a mixture of fireworks and the Northern Lights. Judai's eyes widened in joy.

They were pretty and, Johan found, completely harmless. The couple gazed at the spectacle together, their hands intertwined. When the reaction halted, the automatic extinguishers activated, coating the remnants in foam. "That was awesome, Johan! And your family does this often? That's so cool!"

Johan nodded as Judai opened the exit, ready to see the rest of Johan's abnormal life. The Echo agent was about to leave when he noted a sheet of paper left on the control panel. He read:

_Twin telepathy is a handy thing. If you want to show him our 'world', then don't just focus on the bad and dangerous. Why not show him why you like living as a PAD? It's more exciting than that boring crap you were about to tell him._

_-Jazz_

The holder of the Gem Beasts gaped. She was right. He didn't want to admit it but she was right. He intended to smother the 19-year-old with technicals. Make it seem like being a paranormal detective was the most awful job in the world. Johan wouldn't deny it was dangerous, but hell, so was battling in another dimension.

"Hey, Neo, I have another way to get to the next place." Johan said as he lead Judai over to a capsule. Next to the capsule was a pad that held buttons with it's destination labeled beneath it. Johan told him, "Choose a place, any of them."

A nod was the reply before the button labeled 'zoo' became highlighted. The door reclined back. Johan and Judai stepped in. The green-eyed teenager gestured for Judai to sit. He sat on the leather cushioned seat and a seatbelt coiled around his hips.

The capsule sped off. It moved like a rollercoaster. Sharp turns jerked the two to the side. Drops made their stomachs move to towards their mouths. Spins successfully had the couple dizzy.

_**~~~~~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~~~~~**_

Finally it halted, "Destination, zoo."

Johan helped his disoriented boyfriend out. Inside the 'zoo' were multiple zone of varying climates and vegetation. They were separated by a see through walls. The zones were made to allow the creatures their natural habitats.

Judai stepped towards the countryside. He knelt towards the creature positioned in front of the invisible barrier. It looked like some crossbreed between a squirrel and a cat. It's black coat shined and it's wide purple eyes stared at him. To the duelist of Neo-Spacians it reminded him of something. He focused on it before remembering the red-eyed spirit that the guy beside him possessed, Rubi.

Johan smiled, "Ah, there she is. That's Katia. She's a carbuncle."

"Like Rubi?" Judai mused.

The Echo agent tapped a code on the keypad of the zone A door opened and Katia walked out. She sniffed Judai's hand before nuzzling against his jeans. Lanky arms wrapped around the carbuncle and held her like a cat. Johan laughed, "Looks like she likes you."

Judai absently petted Katia. She purred in approval. "Are all the animals you keep like this?"

"Not at all. Some are way bigger." the PAD admitted as he motioned towards a zone structured like a Japanese countryside. There was a wolf that was way bigger than Judai himself. It's coat was a ash gray. Alert black eyes caught his eyes. "That's a Jouga wolf _(2)_."

"It's huge!"

Johan chuckled. "I told you so. Okay Katia, time to go. I'll be back later, kay?"

Katia allowed herself to switch holders and be placed back into her habitat. They weren't going to get through all of the house in one day. Johan was certain, but that's why he said 'for the summer'. An intercom came on, "It's dinnertime. We'll be serving it in the projector room. That's all."

"Neo, did you want to eat here? I understand if you don't, especially if Jazz is cooking." Johan half-joking said.

Brown locks shook back and forth. "No, I think it'd be nice to eat with your family."

_**~~~~~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~~~~~**_

The projection was structured much like a movie theater. The lighting was in a row on the wall, slightly dimmed. A projector was positioned the back wall. The back wall held a large collection of discs, cassettes, and film reels lined across the walls.

The dinner table fit this theme. A glass box served as a table, reminiscent of a concession stand that kept candies or popcorn. Seats were actual theater seats, and were arranged around the table. On the table lie Cajun foods with influence from the southern portion of America.

It was Devi's turn for dinner.

Judai and Johan were the last ones to arrive. They sat in a red cushioned seat. Leanne gave a sweet smile. "What do you think of the house so far?"

"It's so cool, Kingsley-san." he responded.

Leanne dismissively waved her hand "Oh no need to be so formal, Judai-kun. Leanne-chan or just Leanne is fine."

Johan went in front of the table with a remote. He scratched the back of his head. "Man, this is embarrassing but Devi insists that I should do this."

He clicked on a remote. The projector turned onto a slide that displayed a hologram of the earth. "Leanne, Devi, Jazz, and myself are apart of a secret organization named Echo. Echo and it's employees obtain a status somewhat above the law, since we sorta are 'nonexistent' to many."

The hologram shifted to the of various agents on their missions. "Agents enlisted into Echo are known as PAD, code for paranormal anomaly detectives. There are varying branches for detectives. Leanne specializes in legends and myths. Devi works within the intelligence division. Jazzlyn and I are employed to the duel monster branch."

"Duel monster branch?" Judai repeated with a tail of crawfish sticking out his mouth. "It has it's own branch?"

Johan nodded before switching the holograms that to Judai were a walk down memory lane. "Occurrences such the ones faced when we visited Duel Academia are not completely strange to our sector. Though the number of incidents are primarily within any place with a large amount duelists the amount and magnitude of the occurrences at Duel Academia were shocking."

"This is why myself along with O'Brien were dispatched to the school." Johan admitted.

Judai paused just before a spoonful of gumbo could enter his mouth. "O'Brien too?"

Again the turquoise-haired agent nodded switching the hologram to mission displaying some agents specialties. "Though there's a possibility that so were Jim and Adrian. Anyway! Even though we are in 'divisions' it serves little more than saying that we're specialists in that field. PAD can also go on missions unrelated to their fields if their skills fit the missions needs and availability."

The projector shut off. Johan breathed a sigh before a gave a sheepish grin, much like the one he gave when he first met Judai. "So any questions?"

"Why is everything so hot?" Judai cried, trying to cool his tongue. Everyone laughed. Judai seemed to take this whole ordeal well. And to Johan, a burden lifted off his shoulder. A goofy grin spread on his face as he settled next to his beautiful, understanding Judai._**~~~~~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~~~~~**_

_Two chapters are finished in one trip! That's a record! Okay, now that Judai's been introduced to the Andersen lifestyle, will the Andersen family accept him? It's the beginning of the 'Family Trials Arc'! Look forward to it!_

_Authoress' Notes:_

1) otouto is the Japanese word for 'little brother'. Jazzlyn points out that she's okay with Judai's first impression and hints to Johan's plans.

2) Jouga wolf, refers to wolves of legend from an anime I watched, Ookami Kakushi. The wolves were really big and believed to be some sort of god.

_Before I do today's profile I forgot to mention the one thing. Both Johan and Jazzlyn were born in an aircraft but they are claimed to be born in Venice, Italy, the destination of their parents when the twins were born._

_Devi Kingsley_

Birth date: December 12th

Birth Place: Baton Rouge, Louisiana

Age: 38

Blood Type: Type AB

Occupation: PAD

Hobbies: Cooking, Doing Brain Teasers, Cleaning the Vehicles

Likes: Driving, Nature, Reading

Dislikes: Bugs, Repairing Anything, Cold Climates

Dominant Hand: Right-handed

Specializes: Hacking, Gathering, Engineering, Technology Sciences

Weapons: Gauntlets, Pistol

Comments: Devi is the most calm and collected of the family but when he spazzes, he's off the rocker. He's the one that breaks up the twin's spats and the one to calm Leanne. Devi is ultra-intelligent, with a perfect score on an IQ test. He sorta has a workaholic side and tends to hole himself up in the lab, warehouse, etc when he's presented with a new challenge.


	5. Ch 4 Jazzlyn of the Angels and Demons

Oi, I'm going through this way faster than I expected to! That and I changed some things. At first I wasn't going to do the 'family trials' but then I thought of something. Like how a parent wants to see if a person is 'worthy' of their child so do something to prove it. Same for Judai! Though just how can he fair with trained operatives?

Judai: You want to kill me don't you?

Me: No! I absolutely adore you Judai! In fact Jazzlyn was originally just for you!

Judai and Jazzlyn: Eh?

Me: Yeah, at first she's just an OC that had to hook up with Judai as a student at the Academia and she's was supposed to be Johan's long lost twin that reunites in the third season! As you can see, I've retained her looks, name, and personality.

Jazzlyn: Well, that just messed up the readers' thoughts of me! 

Johan: Not that it was very high in the first place.

Jazzlyn: Why you-

Me: Do the disclaimer!

Judai, Johan, and Jazzlyn: Kirei doesn't own you-gi-oh gx or any of the characters except her Ocs

But let's not forget my faithful reviewers:

**Luvingrandomness: **Well this is Judai after all! He's the one that was excited to duel an ancient Egyptian legend (though he was a total loser!) and brave enough to feed a croc!

**Chrisandersenyuki: **How the family will react….hm…I wonder…

**Felina Snow:** But Johan loves Judai's cute mischief.

**Puzzles n games:** It is a bit like Danny Phantom~

So let's go with chapter 4! Family Trial 1: Jazzlyn!

**~~~~~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~~~~~**

_After managing to extinguish his mouth from Devi's spicy cooking, Judai was escorted to his rooming. Johan insisted that it was a 'special' place. They reached an elevator located in the far end of the house. The doors slid back, with both boys entering._

"_So you're not freaked in the least about our job?" Johan, wanting to be incredulous, asked at the elevator car rose._

_Judai stared into his sea-green orbs. "Johan. I've thrown down psychos, been taken to another world, and almost saw the world fall. This." he motioned his arms in the a circular direction, meaning everything he's seen at Johan's residence. "is only adding to the experience."_

_The two inched closer, about touch with their lips when a faint ding informed that they arrived at their destination. Metallic doors revealed a room styled in a sort of feng shui manner. Every room in the Andersen/Kingsley residence was styled in a different theme. None of the rooms were alike so it was simpler for the family to navigate through it._

_This room was titled 'Elemental'. It was rectangular with a slanted roof that met the flooring at the left side of the room. At the far end of the room was a wall of rocks in step like formation glistened as water trickled down into a tiny rivers that flowed towards the entrance. Dark stoned rocks bordered the rivers. On the outer edges of the rivers were Zen gardens. Spirals descended from the ceilings, swirling back and forth. In the rivers floated flowers and lit candles, adding fragrance a dim lighting._

_The center of the room was carpeted in a sandy whitish-brown shade. Judai gasped.. "Whoa…this place is beautiful."_

_Johan glanced about, "It's my favorite room in the whole hous-"_

"_Mansion." Judai corrected._

_Both chuckled. "And here's the reason why…"_

_Johan pushed a button. The right side of the room, which was blocked off, began to recline panel by panel. It revealed windows that displayed a showcase of shining, whitened stars around a rounded moon. The lights reflected in green and brown pools that were the couple's eyes._

_They spent hours lying on the futon provided, just stargazing. Judai rested his brown locks onto Johan's well-toned chest. Heartbeats mused in the brunette's ear. Before long both had fallen asleep. Soft breathing accompanied otherwise still air._

_The room was designed to block the morning sun so the couple rested peacefully when the elevator doors swished open. Judai remained undisturbed while green-spheres fluttered open. Settling where he stood without waking his beloved Johan stood before his doppelganger. "You're awfully cute together."_

"_What do need, Jazz?" the marksman demanded._

_Jazzlyn replied. "Just because you have your boyfriend over doesn't mean that you can take off your responsibilities. They need Leanne and you in Ireland. Don't worry, I'll take care of my dear otouto."_

"_That's exactly what I'm afraid of…" Johan muttered as he headed towards the elevator. "Don't chase him away."_

_The girl gave an feigned expression of hut. "Johan, I would never do such a thing! I only want to play with him a bit~."_

_Unable to change his sister's antics, a sigh was heard before metal doors closed. Jazzlyn then crossed her legs, awaiting her brother's boyfriend to awake._

_**~~~~~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~~~~~**_

Judai shifted slightly to feel no warmth underneath him. His light brown orbs slowly opened as he stared at the off white ceiling. He sat up, barely conscious rubbing his eyes. The he realized his surroundings. 

"Good morning." Jazzlyn greeted. "Sleep well?"

"Where's Johan?" Judai wondered.

She said. "In Ireland. For today I'm going to be your tour guide, 'kay?"

'_Do I really have a choice?'_ he wondered before nodding to the girl. He was instructed to change into comfortable clothes. Judai then joined the female version of his love along the corridors of the mansion. She headed towards another of the buildings that branched from the core unit. It was like the lab and zoo. Silently, Judai contained his curiosity and anxiety of what eccentric room the family owned

Jazzlyn stepped up to what the brunette concluded was the keypad for the room. She put her mouth to a hole within the keypad. He was about to question her when the blue-haired girl turned back to him. A computerized voice said, "Taste bud pattern approved. Welcome."

"Your tongue is sorta like your fingerprints." Jazzlyn informed as she led him inside. "But it's much harder to fake a tongue than fingerprints."

The guy never considered that for a security code but then again who would? Inside the vicinity were multiple rings. And along the walls were scores of weapons of different era, ranges, and uses. Judai pondered the number of weapons stored. His tour guide faced the duelist. "Welcome! This room is artillery unit and my personal collection! You see…I just adore fighting and learning different styles of it. My brother isn't as avid about it as me, but…I'll tell you now, we fight, and I want to see if you can even throw a punch."

Her comment unnerved the teenager. "N-Nani? _(1)_"

The brawling fanatic merely headed towards a ring formed like a what he would see a sumo wrestle in. She entered the ring. "Okay, so these are the rules, 1) We'll use no weapons, 2) No having others fight for you, meaning someone like Yubel-san. Yeah, I know about her. 3) The match will only last for one minute, and 4) Try not to get hurt too easily."

Before the Neo-Spacian user could argue, Jazzlyn called "Hajime! _(2)_"

A punch came flying at Judai. He reached out his hand to catch the girl's fist. Immediately upon catching, a kick from Jazzlyn's left leg sailed. Judai 'meep'ed as he put his leg up in defense. This only made Johan's twin smile, making the guy back away. She was entertained by his dodging, and in fact speeding up. This woman was nuts!

The brunette felt himself falling. Caramel eyes glanced at his feet to see that they were off the ground due to a leg sweep. Before he could connect with the floor, a hand grasped his pants leg and arm. _'Oh god, she's gonna slam me!'_ Judai thought shutting his eyes, as Jazzlyn prepared a scoop slam _(3)_. He felt himself going down before suddenly it halted.

No impact. No painful collision. His brown orbs opened to see the ground less than an inch from his face. Judai was safely released onto the ground. Laughter rang in his ear. "Just kidding! Did you really think I would really try to fight you? I can tell, you're not the fighting type. But, that's why I'm gonna 'fight' ya in the way you know how."

The ring next to them was lit. It's shape and lining matched ones that Judai had known for most of his life. A smile crept onto his face. "You mean a duel?"

"Of course! That's how you roll isn't it?" Jazzlyn asked, grabbing two duel disks. She and Judai walked to opposite sides of the arena. Their hands touched the top of their decks. Five cards fanned into their hands.

"Duel!" both duelists cried. Their game had started.

**Judai: 4000 Jazzlyn: 4000**

The blue-haired female informed. "Since you are the guest, you can make your move."

Judai nodded. "Ore no turn _(4)_! Draw! I summon _Chrysalis Dolphin_!" 

A small pink dolphin encased in clear and white webbing appeared. _Chrysalis Dolphin- ATK: 400/DEF: 600_. "Turn end!"

Jazzlyn marveled "So this is the beginning of the great Neo-Spacians? I'm excited, Johan's told me how cool it was to see them. Boku no turn _(5)_! Draw! I set one card, turn end."

**Judai: 4000 Jazzlyn: 4000**

"Ore no turn, draw! I activate the field magic, _Neo Space_!" Judai drew a card and smiled. The arena around the duo transformed. An area near a nebula or other celestial body. Swirls of spectrum colors shaded the space. "With this card I can sacrifice _Chrysalis Dolphin_ to special summon _Aqua Dolphin_!"

_Chrysalis Dolphin _dissolved into sparkles of light and as replaced with a dolphin humanoid. _Aqua Dolphin-ATK: 600/ DEF: 800_. "And once a turn if I discard one card, I can do this. Ike, Echo Location!"

Aqua Dolphin let out a sonar that revealed two spell cards and one monster card. Judai called. "I choose your _Angelic Guardian-ATK: 700/ DEF: 1000_! Because it's ATK points are equal to Aqua Dolphin, it's automatically destroyed!"

"Eh?" Jazzlyn gasped. The brunette began to laugh. "That's the same expression Johan had when we first dueled! Now let's see how you handle this, in addition you take 500 points of damage!"

"No way…"

**Judai: 4000 Jazzlyn: 3500**

A smile graced his face. He was enjoying the duel, and wondering if Jazzlyn had an angel deck like her card hinted. "But I'm not finished, Aqua Dolphin, direct attack!"

The dolphin went in for a punch at the girl.

**Judai: 4000 Jazzlyn: 2800**

"I set one card. Turn end." Judai declared.

Jazzlyn began to laugh. "Wonderful! I knew there's a reason I like you, Judai-kun. Now, boku no turn! Draw! I play Deceptive Angel-ATK: 300 DEF: 500. Next I play Divine Intervention, this let's me choose a card from my deck and special summon it to the field. Rise from the Underworld, Benevolent Demon -ATK: 2300 DEF: 2000."

It was interesting. Jazzlyn had Deceptive Angel, a card that appeared as a golden-haired angel with a white toga outfit and a gold lyre in her hands and also Benevolent Demon, a burly armored monster. Yet they have their names reversed. "Alright, go Benevolent Demon! Ungodly Mercy!"

The demon held out it's hand. Dark mist formed beneath Judai's monster. Aqua Dolphin began to sink. When Benevolent Demon closed it's claw in a fist, the darkness devoured the Neo-Spacian.

**Judai: 2300 Jazzlyn: 3650**

"I activate Neo Signal." Judai informed. "When you destroy my monster I can summon a level 4 or lower Neo-Spacian from my hand or deck. I choose Neo-Spacian Flare Scarab-ATK: 500 DEF: 500."

The PAD said. "I shift Deceptive Angel to defense mode and set two cards. Turn end."

"Ore no turn, draw!" Judai took a card. "I use O Oversoul, With this I can summon one elemental hero from my grave. Rise Neos!" Judai cried. The grey extraterrestrial rose. Elemental Hero Neos-ATK: 2500 DEF: 2000. "Now Neos, Flare Scarab, Contact Fusion! Ike, Flare Neos-ATK: 2500 DEF: 2000!"

"Oh damn, if it weren't for the fact you and I were dueling I'd ask for a picture with him." Jazzlyn commented. Judai laughed at how much Johan and his sister reacted like each other. He wondered if it had something to do with being twins.

"That's not all. Flare Neos also gains 400 ATK points for every trap and spell card on your field." he informed. "So that adds 1200 ATK points."

Flare Neos-ATK: 3700 DEF: 2000. "Attack, Flare Neos!"

A fireball formed and headed towards Johan's sister. She called. "I play Equivalent Exchange! By removing Deceptive Angel from play, I can take out your Flare Neos!"

"I use Contact Out." the card revealed itself. "I can remove Flare Neos and bring back Neos and Flare Scarab. Now attack her Benevolent Demon, Neos!" 

Neos' punch made contact with Benevolent Demon. The girl's face though turned a flushed red.

**Judai: 2300 Jazzlyn: 3400**

"Don't forget Flare Scarab. And with those two cards in your field he gains 800 ATK points!" Judai reminded as a fireball shot out to hit Jazzlyn.

**Judai: 2300 Jazzlyn: 2100**

"I set one card. Turn end." 

"boku no turn, draw. Well Judai, I thought I could drag this out but for that last attack, I have to end it. I play Final Showdown! This card destroys all monsters on the field and allows us to summon any monster from the extra deck regardless of summoning conditions and force them into battle." the green-eyed girl informed.

"I summon Empress of the Fallen-ATK: 4500 DEF: 0!" she cried. Empress of the Fallen was clad in dark armor lined with white and gold _(6)_, a crown-like item placed on her head with some sort of veil attached to it, and blackened wings were on its back. But biggest thing, it looked like it's owner.

Judai called. "I summon Neo Wiseman-ATK: 3000 DEF: 3000!"

The combination of his prized card, Neos, and his guardian, Yubel, rose. It's sage-like garments billowed in an invisible wind. Green eyes were alit with wonder and awe. Both of the monsters clashed. The force actually pushed both duelists.

"Neo Wiseman's effect activates. Before I take damage, I gain life points equal to your monster's DEF points.

**Judai: 2300 Jazzlyn 2100**

"-and he gives damage equal to Empress of the Fallen's ATK points!" 

"You're kidding." Jazzlyn incredulously said.

"Go Neo Wiseman!" The Neo-Spacian complied and hit the opponent. Then Judai took the punishment from his opponent's monster.

**Judai: 800 Jazzlyn: 0**

Jazzlyn was on the ground. "Ah damn! I lost!" 

"That was a good game, Jazzlyn-san." Judai walked over, offer help the female.

She stood on her own. "It was. Next time I'll make it longer, I was just really excited to see the monster that took down the darkness with my own eyes! It was so cool. No wonder why my brother likes you, you're an awesome duelist. You pass."

"Pass?" the brunette tilted his head to the side.

The Andersen gave a sheepish laugh and scratched the side of her face. "Yeah, well I may not seem like it, I'm protective of my brother. I wanted to be certain that I could entrust my brother to you and you pass. I accept you."

The door across the room swished open. Devi came out, clearly flustered and panicked. "Are you two alright."

Jazzlyn stretched as if bored. "We're fine Dev."

"There was a spike in energy around here." he noticed the duel disks. "You were dueling."

"Yeah~" the surrogate daughter of the man answered. " It was fun. We went all out."

"You did what? Jazzlyn you know full and well-" Devi glanced over at the baffled Neo-Spacian master _(7)_ "We'll talk about this later."

With that the Louisiana native walked from the room. Judai, despite not knowing the whole situation, felt he had gotten the Echo agent into trouble. The teenage girl noted this and grinned. "Don't worry about it Judai. I decided to duel, knowing I'd get busted for it. I don't regret it 'cause I got to know you. Now, let's continue that tour, shall we?"

_**~~~~~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~~~~~**_

Johan and Leanne hadn't arrived home until after dinner that night. The older Andersen twin couldn't wait to join his love in the Elemental room. He rode the elevator and at the top saw Judai gazing at stars, a contemplating expression on his face.

"Neo?" Johan called to his caramel-eyed boyfriend as he sat down. "What's wrong?"

"You and Jazzlyn-san, work with dueling all the time, right?"

The marksman wondered what sparked the question. "98% of the time. Why?"

Their eyes locked. "Well…Jazzlyn-san dueled me today and Devi-san seemed upset about it."

Mentally, Johan debated whether or not he should tell about the situation. Between the policy of being 'completely honest' and those pleading puppy dog eyes, Johan cracked. "It's because of an incident we had as freshmen. There was a nut job at our school and he merged students with duel monsters."

"Jazzlyn-san was one of them?"

"Its not her proudest moment." Johan admitted. "But, as for Devi getting mad, he's just being a dad. He's ultra-protective of Jazz, I think its that 'dads-believe-girls-must-be-protected-more' complex. Don't let it rattle ya. But otherwise…did you win?"

Judai beamed as he made a peace sign. "With 800 points to spare."

"That's my Neo!" the bluenette smiled before he gave a congratulatory kiss. A kiss that turned into a make out session under night sky.

_**~~~~~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~~~~~**_

_Yeah…I don't think this is my best chapter. However, I noticed on almost all the Yu-Gi-Oh franchise fanfics the writers don't write about the duels so I thought to give it a try. Now that I've done it…oh my gosh it was hard! The card effects, the standard phrasing, and the math, its so tiring…_

_What do you think? Should I write the duels when they come up or just stick to saying 'skipping to end of duel'? Be honest._

_Authoress' Notes: _

1) Nani: Japanese word for 'what'?

2) Hajime: Japanese phrase commonly used in fighting matches like judo meaning 'Begin'!

3) Scoop Slam: This is a wrestling move. It's my cousin's favorite move so I added it in honor of him.

4) Ore no Turn: The standard phrase used in Yu-Gi-Oh duels. Literally translates to 'Turn of mine'. It begins the player's turn.

5) Boku no Turn: Also used in Yu-Gi-Oh duels and means 'turn of mine'. It usually is used for guys and tough girls like Jazzlyn. Notable duelist that says this: Atemu!

6) Imagine a girlish version of Haou's outfit.

7) In the course of Family Business, all the characters have spoken Japanese when they talked to Judai. However, on a normal basis the Andersen family changes the language they speak almost every time they speak. This is so they don't become rusty in translations.

_Alright, today's profile: Leanne Kingsley_

Birth date: September 16th

Birth Place: St. Petersburg, Russia

Age: 36

Blood Type: Type A

Occupation: PAD

Hobbies: Gardening, Shopping, Yoga, Tai chi

Likes: Watching Chick Flicks, Reading Romance Novels, Cute or Fluffy Things

Dislikes: Making Reports, 'Boring Things', Being Hit On

Dominant Hand: Right-handed

Specializes: History, Legend and Myths, Anatomy

Weapons: Pistol, Senbon (Needles), Wires

Comments: Leanne on the surface appears like a total airhead. Her whimsical and childish behavior make her easy to talk to with younger children. She also leaves Devi on the one to act as the responsible adult. Leanne tends to allow the kids to their desires, and sometimes tags along with them. She's loves to glomp Johan and Jazzlyn when they act wisely and gets serious when her 'babies' are in danger. Generally, Leanne doesn't like to fight, and is particularly good at evasive and disarming maneuvers.


	6. Ch 5 Hanging with Leanne

_**Whew, with this pace, I may finish this before I go back to school. (That's a good thing because I'm loaded with homework during the school year so I can't write as often.)**_

_**Johan: But don't you still have summer homework too?**_

_**Judai: You haven't even picked it up. You're worst than me, Kirei.**_

_**Me: I can't help it! Why the hell do you give homework in the summer? It's taking fun from us!**_

_**Jazzlyn: That's what you get when you're an overachiever.**_

_**Me: I know, but I'm a lazy overachiever! I hate homework and projects!**_

_**Johan: And while the authoress is having a freak out moment, let me do the disclaimer: Kirei does not own Yu-Gi-Oh GX, only her OC.**_

_**Judai: Also responses to her reviewers:**_

_**Luvingrandomness:**__ I understand. That's how it is when I watch the series sometimes. It was just an experiment._

_**Chrisandersenyuki:**__ That's what I think I'll be doing from now on. Though I don't think there are too many duels within the story except for when-Oops! Almost gave a spoiler!_

_Now let's start chapter 5!_

_**~~~~~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~~~~~**_

Johan and Judai had fallen asleep intertwined yet again but neither seemed to mind. That was what Leanne liked about the teenagers. It was her turn to 'test' Judai, though she practically passed him the day he became a couple with her Johan. The Russian woman decided to instead spend the day getting to know the boys and how their relationship worked.

"Good morning sunshine, the Earth says hello. _(1)_" Leanne greeted when she exited the elevator.

"Must you quote movies?" Johan groaned from his position on the futon. "Do we have another mission or something?"

The purple-haired lady shook her head. "Only to go out on a town with me~"

Mentally, the Echo agent reeled. Anytime there was Leanne in a town or city, that usually meant shopping was to follow. The marksman never felt enthusiastic about shopping unless it were for gun upgrades or booster packs. And when shopping with Leanne, the adolescent knew, she'd drag him into stores and force him into outfits. He shuddered recalling the previous shopping excursion. Pride was lost to him that day.

"Oh, Judai-kun is so adorable, can't wait to see him try on some things." a dreamy expression spread on his surrogate mother's face. _Damn!_ Johan thought _She's gonna dress Neo in strange outfits!_

He thought he'd be upset at the thought. However…his mind actually wandered to what kind of outfits his boyfriend would be subjected to. And how he would look in them. A blush crept onto Johan's face. Then he slapped himself. What the hell was he thinking? That was bad. BAD! Yet it still didn't stop the sense of enjoyment. _Damn you hormones! _

His actions weren't overlooked by the hazel-eyed PAD near him. "Ohohoho, looks like Johan has some naughty thoughts~"

"Y-You're wrong!" Johan, red from embarrassment, stuttered.

Judai stirred. He rubbed his brown orbs. "Johan? What's with the yelling?"

Johan reddened further. Why did his love have to be so cute when he woke up? Noticing the pinch of her son Leanne decided to speak. "Just talking about where we're going for today."

_**~~~~~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~~~~~**_

Johan reconsidered the benefits of going on this trip. He wore khaki shorts with a belt slung on the side with his deck along with his grey muscle shirt partially obscured by his open button down light blue shirt. He had a descent closet full of stuff yet his boyfriend…owned close to nothing.

The said guy was garbed in jeans, a red shirt, and a black jacket _(2)_. They were in a plaza, awaiting Leanne. She walked over and smiled. "So Judai-kun is all the clothes in your pack all the ones you own?"

"Well…yes." he admitted.

That answer seemed to be just the one Leanne was looking for. She immediately grabbed his hands. "Not enough! Now, let's find you some new clothes!"

Taken by surprise Judai stumbled to keep pace with the Kingsley. The Neo-Spacian deck user stuttered. "Y-You d-d-don't have to L-Leanne-san!"

"But Judai-kun I _want_ to!" the bubbly lady responded. "And please call me Leanne!"

Green eyes rolled. She acted like such a girl. He assumed he was supposed to be the 'responsible adult' for today. Johan believed Devi did that on purpose. He didn't like shopping either.

While Judai was changing, Johan and Leanne sat outside. "So Judai-kun, I heard you had the opportunity to move dorms, why didn't you? I mean I heard you had the worst conditions to live in."

"I didn't see it as bad. After all the food was good to me and the dorms had a certain…appeal to it. It had character!" he declared, raising a fist that bumped into a wall.

Judai tried on quite a few outfits with Leanne being the judge of it's success. There were cat calls and whistles for the brunette as he changed. All those calls and whistles were meet by icy glares from green spheres. The lady could barely believe her son had a jealous streak. When they left, there was at least four new outfits for the 19-year-old and at least five guys with bloody noses. They were out in the sun of the strip mall that the town had. Ice cream in hand. "Oh, what about friends? Any memorable ones?"

"All my friends were memorable. Hayato, Asuka, Misawa, Rei, Manjoume-"

"Manjoume?" The Russian native repeated. "As in Jun Manjoume?"

Judai nodded. "You've seen him on TV?"

Leanne giggled. "Not really, but the kids used to talk about him as freshmen. I believe Johan used to make a joke about his name _(3)_. What was it again, Johan?"

"Leanne, that was so long ago, and besides it wasn't me, it was Jazz that made up his name." Johan informed, though he did know the name. "_I_ complained about losing my chance to duel against Judai."

The brunette tilted his head. "Eh? When would I've have dueled you?"

"Don't you remember? Manjoume was representing North Academia freshman year." the Gem Beast user told his love. "Though his brothers sorta took the chance from everyone else."

The teenager recalled the rematch between him and the raven-haired duelist. He also recounted how much of a jerk his brothers were. "I wish I could've dueled them right then and there."

It was basically muttering under his breath but Leanne noted the comment. "Any other friends?"

He listed. "Kenzan, Edo, Fubuki, Kaiser, Jim, O'Brien, Adrian, Sho and of course my cards."

"Ah the squad of PAD…" Leanne sighed.

Johan, startled by the statement, dropped his ice cream. "What? So Jim and Adrian really were PAD?"

"I thought you knew that Johan." she shrugged. "I mean with the eye Jim had and instigating the destructo-disks, it should've been obvious. Though I didn't think anyone would've thought Adrian to be corrupted in the first place. Well, everyone except Sho-kun I think."

"Sho too?" This time Judai dropped his ice cream, except it landed on his boyfriend's lap. The blue-haired guy reeled at the sudden chill. "Johan, I'm so sorry!"

The boy laughed. "It's fine. I'll just get some napkins."

Both Judai and Leanne sat as they awaited the teen. Glancing in her adoptive son's direction she noticed what may be trouble. The holder of Haou noted it too. Johan was getting napkins when a girl walked over to him. By the blush of his face and the batting of the girl's eyes, she was flirting. Big time.

It was a few more minutes with the flirting advances and Johan mentally and physically backing away. Finally the brunette stood and walked over. Johan never was good at turning down people much less ones that threw themselves at him. The former E-hero user sensed that as he went to provide an excuse to reject the girl.

"Johan, are you alright?" he asked. Johan turned, relief on his face. "You were taking a while."

The Echo operative latched his arm over the smaller guy's shoulders. "I'm fine Neo."

Dejected and embarrassed, the girl uttered a quick good-bye and ran off. The couple looked at each other and chuckled before their lips met for a quick peck. Smiling from a distance was Leanne.

_**~~~~~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~~~~~**_

Johan had the responsibility of fixing dinner that night. Jazzlyn was grounded, and Devi was holed up in the lab with Daitokuji. This left only Judai and Leanne. "Judai-kun, do you mind helping my in the garden?"

He shook his head before they headed to a branch of the Andersen residence. They climbed to the top of the dome-shaped structure. At the top were cords neatly coiled and water guns on a rack near a metal ring. The lady expertly unwrapped and latching the cords before typing a code for the hatch to open. "Ever been bungee jumping _(4)_?"

"No…" Judai answered, wondering what that had to do with gardening. He saw how Leanne was hooked up. "You don't mean…"

A grin graced her face and gestured a dismissive wave. "Relax~ It's completely safe and fun! You can't water the plants on the ground because some will eat humans."

Judai gulped "But don't worry cause none can reach this far. That and we're feeding them right now."

The thought didn't put Judai's mind at ease. So Leanne dove first, with the water gun in hand. She aimed and squirted at waiting mouths. She stopped and climbed the bungee cord back up. "See? Not that hard."

Honestly, watching horrified the brunette. Words couldn't come out his mouth as Leanne strapped him to jump. Thinking it was just the awkwardness of being his first time, she gave friendly push. He plummeted down ward then it stopped and he was flying back up. It was terrifying….yet…exhilarating! He let out cries of delight as he continued bouncing through the air.

Leanne pulled him back up. "How was it?"

"You do this everyday?" Judai breathless queried.

"Every other day. This time, try using the water gun to give the plants their dinner, kay?"

He nodded before being sent spiraling downward towards mounds of greenery. Mouths opened, eager for their meal. He aimed and fired at the mouths. This went on for another fifteen minutes.

As they were recoiling the bungee cords the purple-haired lady commented. "For a boy that's never taken training, you're not to bad of a sharpshooter, Judai-kun. You should ask Johan for lessons sometime."

"Johan can shoot?" the duelist wondered, curious to know just a little more about his boyfriend.

Leanne nodded as she wrapped the cord around her slender arm. "Achieved proficiency early in the cadet training. Can shoot a far off target without one of the telescope thingies on top. He's got a 99% accuracy rate though he wants to get to 100% to beat his old man."

"His old man?" Judai repeated. "You mean Andersen-san?" A nod was his answer. "What ever happened to them?"

Johan's voice interrupted the conversation. "Dinner is ready. It'll be within the game room. That is all."

The lady stretched "That's a conversation for another day, so let's get some food."

Judai's stomach agreed. As the two descended from the warehouse.

_**~~~~~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~~~~~**_

_Not exciting, I know, but call it the 'calm before the storm'. Whoops was that too much? Anyway, I promise it'll be better cause the drama is gonna begin soon!_

_Authoress' Notes:_

1) That's a phrase my family said to me when they wake me up. (I stay up late and sleep in unlike my family). When I asked I was told it from Charlie and the Chocolate Factory. Or was it Willy Wonka? It's one of the two!

2) Think of the outfit he was wearing in the very first episode.

3) Know how Manjoume calls himself 'Manjoume Thunder'? Jazzlyn made the joke of adding a few words to his title making it 'Manjoume Thunder down Under'.

4) I myself have never been bungee jumping so what I write was based on what I think its like.

_Sorry, no profiles today! Maybe next chapter?_


	7. Ch 6 The True Trial! Out on the Field!

Kirei, coming at ya with her next update! Let's do this thing!

Johan: You act like you're about to go on one of our missions.

Kirei: Well I am the one that writes it. It's like me going with you!

Johan: Great…

Kirei: Are you implying something, Johan?

Johan: Nope! Not at all!

Kirei: Anyway…I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh GX but I do own my OC.

Reviewer response:

**Luving Randomness:** You changed the spelling in your name, right? I could've swore that it was together before. Also Judai's fate? We'll find out right?

**Chrisandersenyuki:** Oh jealous Johan, that's bad for the guy flirting with his Judai. An angry Johan however, I think is worse. We'll see soon won't we ;D.

Let's not delay! Chapter 6 is underway! (Oh I finally got back on the rhyming game!)

**~~~~~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~~~~~**

_While Johan was hanging out, and by 'hanging out' they mean making out, with Judai, the other residents of the household gathered together. The other Andersen twin sat in a rolling chair with her guardians in replica seats with a curved long glass table sat before them. Her expression contorted into a grimace. "Devi, you can't possibly send Judai with you on a mission like that!"_

"_She's right," the hazel-eyed woman agreed. "It's far too risky for a civilian to come."_

_The dark-skinned paternal figure crossed his arm. "It'll be fine. Both Johan and I are trained and skilled enough to cover for it. That, and Johan, as you put, doesn't want to separate from his Judai."_

_Jazzlyn slammed her fists onto the table. "You're twisting words Dev! It's true he doesn't like leaving Judai alone but I'm sure he'd rather be away than put his boyfriend in danger! Besides, the rumored people we're supposed to be apprehended are Giese and Reaper! You know damn well that Johan can't control himself when either of those two are around! Do-"_

"_Watch your mouth, Jazzlyn." a growl warned. "You both should be aware of what's to come now that Johan has told Judai the truth. It's best that he acknowledges what our job is before he so readily accepts Johan."_

_Devi's tone softened. "If it worries you so much, tag along for the mission."_

_Green eyes, still ignited with anger's fire, shut as their owner stood up. Her back turned to the adults as she walked to the door. With a whoosh it opened. "Night."_

_Leanne sighed. "Honey, you know you don't have to be so harsh. I know the cold hard facts are essential-"_

"_I'm sorry, Lea," the Louisiana native apologized. "Yet…I want to show this is no walk in the park. Johan said he wants to support Judai before he starts a life with him, it's the only way I can get across support is more than just finance. If-"_

"_-When." his wife corrected, not doubting Judai's reply when Johan has the opportunity._

"_-when," Devi repeated. "Judai accepts engagement they both have to know that is demanding Judai to change his lifestyle. He's got to become a PAD."_

_Noticing, the tension within her spouse's body she walked behind him and began massaging and pushing proper pressure points. "There's no helping it so all we can do is cast the dice and cross our fingers that we don't ruin our son's best relationship."_

"_Isn't it his first?" the brown-eyed man queried._

"_Details, details…" she sighed. _

_**~~~~~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~~~~~**_

Johan was uneasy about allowing his brunette lover join him on the field. After all, his fighting skills were average and there are some things in duel monsters that don't compare to the assignments he's been given. Yet his orders from his surrogate parents and the pleading form the said brunette convinced him.

"Sugoi _(1)_!" Judai called, awe plastered on his face. "What is this, Johan?"

"GHOST." another voice answered behind the Neo-Spacian deck holder. The voice's owner wrapped the poor duelist in a chokehold.

Judai gagged. "G-Ghost?"

Jazzlyn smiled as she responded. "Short for Getaway Hovercraft for Overseas and Space Travel. Johan and I recently got our licenses for it."

Judai mused _So instead of learning how to drive a car, they learn to drive a hovercraft. How does that work?_

The guardians of the Andersen twins appeared. They were like opposites, both physically and personality wise. Devi's mocha skin contrasted against Leanne's albino flesh. Her purple hair was light and long while his was short and dark. But, the biggest difference was the stoic expression Devi gave, while Leanne offered a sweet inviting smile. She glomped the brunette's petite figure "Ohayo gozaimasu, Judai-kun _(2)_!"

"O-Ohayo, Leanne-san." Judai, slightly startled by the gesture.

While Leanne complained and pleaded for Judai to call her by just her name, the turquoise-haired agent pulled aside his female double. "Jazz, I wasn't given any info on the mission. What's up?"

Green orbs glanced to where their family were still talking with the teenager about the names and GHOST. She pushed him out of the line of sight. "We're supposed to do scouting and possibly apprehension."

"Thank goodness." the gunman sighed.

"Not really." she interrupted his relief. "Who we're going after…Johan, promise you won't get upset."

Johan chuckled. "Alright, alright."

His twin glimpsed back and forth to ensure neither of their guardians were around. "It's Giese and Reaper."

All the playfulness drained from his face. A scowl formed and his hands balled into fists. Jazzlyn placed her hands on her brother's. "Look, you can't get riled up over them. Anger clouds judgment. And remember who's coming with us."

Her fingers pointed to where their parents and her brother's boyfriend were. Immediately his inner fury dispersed. She patted her twin on the back as if to congratulate his self-control. She gave a cocky grin. "Hey, even if it is them, they can't take on us Andersens. And having Devi and Leanne around only boost our chances."

Johan returned the gesture, though internally his mind was still in turmoil.

_**~~~~~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~~~~~**_

The GHOST landed within the rainforest. Humidity made the air dense. From the hovercraft emerged the PAD and their guest. Devi assumed the role as 'leader'. "We're to scout the area. Look for anything or anyone suspicious. We will meet back here in 1500. All of us split up, except you Judai-kun, you can stay with Johan. If you encounter anything, contact anyone via WATCH. Are we understood?"

"Wakarimasu. _(3)_" everyone replied before turning towards the jungle.

Johan led Judai away into the tropical rainforest, pushing aside the greenery as they walked. The brunette duelist had never left Japan before visiting Johan's mansion. Now being among an array of biodiversity he stared in awe. It was adorable, yet the Gem Beast holder knew what he had to do.

"Neo, do you love me?" Johan queried suddenly

Confusion spread across his love's face. "What do you mean? Of course."

"Would you love me still if you knew what I had to do on a daily basis, besides what you've seen? Even if I was…unlike myself?" the blue-haired guy demanded.

"…" Judai didn't exactly understand where he was going with this. Johan was Johan. That's what he had loved about the former North Academia student. Sure he had this weird job and life, but that didn't make him a different person right? Nonetheless he answered. "Yes."

The marksman reached for the sides of his pants. There holsters awaited his fingerless gloved hands. There he drew two pistols. One aimed at Judai "Then get ready, cause it starts now."

KA-BLAM!

_**~~~~~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~~~~~**_

"Looks like Johan's fired up, today." A voice commented as he viewed multiple screens of the PAD's progress along the forest. "Could it be that person with him? Do you know him, Giese?"

A middle-aged man walked over, his spiky red hair swaying slightly as his black eyes examined the screen. He scowled. "That would Yuki Judai, a boy that helped Johan win against me."

The figure mused. "Sounds like you have a grudge against him."

"I lost my chance to get the gem beasts, my favorite detective got away," Giese listed. "and…after being trapped by those duel spirits, I lost face in Haze _(4)_. I despise him."

"So I see…" the silhouette answered. "Well maybe you want to help me take them in?"

A devious smirk graced the hunter's face as wrapped his whip.

_**~~~~~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~~~~~**_

Confusion, not even bafflement could even explain the emotion of Judai currently. It began when Johan aimed his gun. Bewildered by his boyfriend's action, Judai panicked. That is when Johan fired, missing Judai by a centimeter, and hitting a creature square in the forehead. The creature then dispersed.

"Wha-"

The brunette couldn't complete his question as the turquoise-haired operative demanded. "Get down!"

Immediately Judai hit the deck, where a rocket flew from behind. Johan stood ready and held up his WATCH in front of him. He ordered. "WATCH, release…Kusari-gama _(5)_!"

The rocket closed in. The sprawled brunette could only gasp as he feared the end of the Echo agent. He nearly turned away when a light flashed. A chain wrapped the projectile. It spun in a half circle before it was released. The rocket shot back towards it's launching point. A scream resounded as an explosion rustled the leaves.

Judai gazed back to the source of the chain. There stood the green-eyed teenager with chains coiled around his arm and a small sickle in his left hand. Stern expression graced his face as he demanded. "Come out now, unless you really want me to just swing this around until it hits something."

The leaves and trees around them shook as men and beasts descended into the area. They created a circle around the couple. Outnumbered horribly, the PAD deduced. More than his pistols rounds had. He couldn't take them all down himself. So…

He threw his kusari-gama, making some of the enemies move. The marksman grasped his pistols and fired at those bold enough to charge. Meanwhile the weapon landed in the Neo-Spacian desk owner's grasp. "Judai! You have to use the kusari-gama!"

"Eh?" Judai cried. "How do I do that?"

Johan fired at a creature creeping behind his panicking friend. "Swing it in a circle over your head!"

He nodded, following the blue-haired duelist's command. The chain spun, whacking any enemies in the range of the sickle and chain. Johan, despite being in such as desperate situation, felt a swell of pride. His boyfriend was fighting off enemies untrained!

The agent signaled a distress call. That's when more creatures revealed themselves. Was there no end to them?

_**~~~~~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~~~~~**_

Devi and Leanne surveyed the vicinity for any type of entrance to a secret base. No progress so far. However, they encountered an array of traps laid out. It was undeniable that _someone_ lurked within the forest with them. And, the couple concluded, by the celerity and effiencency of the devices they were done by a professional. The first person they knew with this skill popped into their head.

Giese Hunt.

Gunshots resounded in the distance and beeping caught their attention. Immediately their thoughts went to their surrogate son. They examined their WATCH for his location. But suddenly armored guards charged with their blades. The couple were back to back. "Why's it always like this with us?"

The woman shrugged. "Who knows?"

_**~~~~~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~~~~~**_

Jazzlyn swung her arm, having her trench knife slicing at any one coming towards the adolescent. Her combat boots attacked flesh and fur. She had been ambushed and frankly, the sea green-eyed teen didn't have qualms about it. What concerned her was the sounds of bullets firing. Everyone in the family owned a pistol, but it wasn't really their weapon of choice. Except…her twin.

That's when a buzz from her WATCH alerted her of someone's SOS. She couldn't get past the swarm that surrounded her. Green eyes glimpsed to see the distance between her and Johan.

_Damn_, she thought.

_**~~~~~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~~~~~**_

Waves continued. Johan just began to sweat. On the other hand Judai was nearing his limit. The masses crowded between the two. The PAD lost visual on his boyfriend. Worst case scenario played in his head while his pace sped up. "Neo!"

No answer. A punch socked a helmeted figure in the face as the gem beast holder called. "Judai!"

Silence remained his answer. Annoyed and angered, Johan bee lined towards where his boyfriend was trapped, taking down any threats in his way. He made an opening, diving into the gap. The sight made him grit his teeth.

There before him was Judai, pale and breathless, sunk to the ground, unconscious. His neck held in the grasp of a man whose towering figure contrasted with the petite nineteen-year-old. Wind whisked silver locks into stern, mocking amber eyes. A bemused expression covered his fair complexion. Aura emitting from him screamed 'suave' and 'dangerous'. He was that and…

"Let him go," Johan snarled. "Reaper."

"You're not in the position to make demands, Johan." Reaper chuckled. "Judai was it? He's beautiful, is that why you keep him so close? Like this?"

His hands traced the outline of the brunette's trembling figure as he gasped for breath. The gesture made the Echo agent snap. He aimed his pistol at the enemy. Suddenly a whip lashed out, hooking itself around his armed wrist. It tightened and pulled the young adult to the ground.

Huffing dirt from his mouth, the blue-haired guy scowled. "Giese…"

A hearty laugh retorted. "It's been a while, Johan."

"You both…" it wasn't rumor. They were both present and he assumed they had laid this mission as a trap. "why the hell are you both here?"

"Why? We cannot just have you visit Haze?" Reaper asked, avoiding the question.

In retaliation the operative tugged onto the whip, forcing the duel spirit hunter off-balance. He immediately got the red-head onto the ground, barrel cocked at his temple. "Not happening."

"You will, unless…" Reaper tugged a fistful of brown locks. "you don't care what happens to Judai-kun here."

If it really was a trap, then undoubtedly they sent minions to occupy his family. Judging by their locations on his WATCH, this held true. They had him cornered with no options. He grimaced, only adding to the two men's satisfaction.

"Drop your guns."

Johan complied, taking his pistols, and allowing them to plop onto the jungle terrain. Seizing the opportunity, Giese reversed their positions, leaving the younger pressed to the ground.

Orbs imitating emeralds could merely glare at his assailants before a jolt of electricity surge through his body, causing the Andersen to succumb to blackness.

_**~~~~~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~~~~~**_

_Oh, no! Johan and Judai have been ambushed! What's going to happen to them? Why are Giese and Reaper even there? Find out next time!_

_Authoress Notes:_

1) Sugoi: Japanese word for 'awesome' or 'cool'

2) Ohayo gozaimasu: Japanese phrase that the formal way to say 'good morning'.

3) Wakarimasu: Japanese phrase meaning 'Understood'.

4) Haze is something that's gonna play a role in my story. It'll be explained more in the next chapter. However for now just think of it was an anti-Echo.

5)Kusari-gama: A Japanese weapon that is a small sickle with a long chain attached to the bottom of the sickle's handle. It is a mid to long-range weapon that usually used by ninjas but I just thought it'd be cool if Johan had one!

_Time for today's profile: Giese Hunt._

Birth date: July 1st

Birth Place: Fort Worth, Texas

Age: 39

Blood Type: Type B (Oh this'll piss Johan off!)

Occupation: Hunter, Haze Operative

Hobbies: Hunting, Stealing, Gambling

Likes: To see people squirm, Rare Cards, Polishing guns

Dislikes: Losing, Duel Spirits, Passwords

Dominant Hand: Right-handed

Specializes: Trapping

Weapons: Whip, Shotgun, Machetes

Comments: Well…honestly I don't like the guy! He's the jerk that dare hurt Johan! Though he's necessary, doesn't mean I'll like him. As far as I'm concerned, he doesn't have anything about him in particular other than Reaper being his partner and a Haze member.

_Till we meet again!_

_P.S, I'm sorry if I'm taking a while. You see I'm technically on vacation. I'm in Hawaii so I'm in and out of computer access everyday. Honestly I'm using my late nights to write this so yay! _


	8. Ch 7 Captured

_Kirei here! I'm working hard to get this done! I don't know how many more chapters. Oh, just so you know, despite almost every chapter ends with the characters falling asleep, it doesn't exactly mean that it's the 'next day', kay?_

_Johan: You're just saying that so you don't have to write a whole summer's worth of chapters._

_Kirei: So? Plus your story only gets half the summer! Judai's gets the second half!_

_Johan: Aha! So you are making a sequel! _

_Kirei: No I'm not! *shifty eyes*_

_Johan: Are so. You-_

_Kirei: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh GX otherwise Judai and Johan would've been together!_

_Johan: Now you're trying to bloc-_

_Kirei: On to my reviewers' response:_

_**Chrisandersenyuki: **__Yeah, I thought them fighting was great! After I'm done with him, you can kill him. Yes he still has them….hey, are you a mind reader or are you watching me from somewhere? _

_**Luving Randomness: **__Oh good, thought I was going crazy. Yeah, Reaper's a xxxx, I couldn't help that. I suppose Johan did scare him. I thought of it as a preview to the terror Judai might have to face. And maybe foreshadowing…Jk (or is it?). What they're gonna do? Who knows?_

_Oh my gosh, so much drama! It's chapter seven!_

_**~~~~~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~~~~~**_

Judai's vision gradually went form blurry to vivid. He grasped his head to quell the dull thudding in his head. Disoriented, caramel eyes wildly searched the vicinity.

The room he was held in lacked personality. Stone bricks constructed the walls. A dirty, dusty bed lie beneath the teen. Across from him were filthy facilities. Finally memories of everything before he lost consciousness surged to his head.

He was fighting with Johan in the jungle. Those…beasts…swarmed him. Then…blackness. What happened between being in South America and ending up…where was here?

From the ceiling descended a TV screen. It fizzled on and a familiar face chuckled. The name slithered through the duelist's teeth. "Hunt Giese…"

"So you remember me, Yuki Judai." the hunter chuckled.

"Where am I?" the hero deck user demanded. "What have you done with Johan?"

Giese seemed to expect the question. His grin, if it were possible, widened further. "Johan? Why he's right here."

The camera shifted to reveal the background. No lights were on except a dimmed overhead light. A chain from the ceiling and a chain attached to the ground suspended the aforementioned PAD. His clothes were torn and singed. Judai gasped as he noted the erratic breathing and the crimson staining his boyfriend's skin.

"But he seems to be asleep, right now." the man reported in a tone of false concern. "Let me wake him up for you."

The words sent shivers down the duelist's spine. A device was held in the man's grasp. He turned a dial. Suddenly the chains discharge voltage. An agonized scream rang in the brown eyed guy's ears. They were hurting him. _His_ Johan.

"Tomare _(1)_!" the brunette cried.

Laughter responded the dial twisted again. The electricity was visibly snaking around Johan's quivering form. His face contorted in pain but he bit his lip, refusing to give Giese the satisfaction he wished. The Haze member grimaced as her increased the voltage.

A harsh voice chided. "Enough Giese. He still needs to be alive."

From the darkness of the background piercing amber eyes emerged. He turned to the screen. "Konnichi wa _(2)_, Judai-kun. I am Reaper. It's nice to meet you. Rest assured that we will not kill Johan-kun, nor you for that matter. You seem to be valuable asset for Haze."

"Haze?"

A silver eyebrow furrowed. "You haven't told him about us, Johan-kun?"

Sea-greens sphere merely glared at the figure with an intensity Judai never imagined possible for the turquoise-haired marksman. "Well, no matter. You'll find out soon. Till then Judai-kun."

"Matte _(3)_!" The screen flickered off. Judai plopped back onto the bed. Frustration overtook his emotions. Danger hadn't fazed him, only the fact they had dared harm his beloved. And the nineteen-year-old refused to remain idle for long.

His eyes shifted to a golden color. The door, despite being surrounded by primitive interior, was constructed much like the ones Judai had seen in the Andersen residence. Judai approached it and a tentacles of darkness snaked from the obscured corners of the room. They sharpened and attacked the door. Creases and hunches formed in the metal before it was blown away. The debris crashed into a wall as gold returned to caramel

"I haven't seen that in a while." a familiar voice quipped.

"Yubel." Judai said. His guardian's astral form appeared. Guards rushed from around the corner. They aimed space-age appearing weapons. Pissed, the duelist scowled. The heterochromatic orbs of Yubel replaced his normal eye color as he spoke. "Fire. You're on fire. You're burning, reduced to ashes." _(4)_

The guards suddenly screamed as if their existence were ending. To them it appeared this way. Flames licked at their flesh. Heat devouring their being. Unbearable pain kissing the guards' bodies. Slowly their corpses degrading to ashes. That was the sight in their eyes. However, to Judai they merely appeared to be distorting their faces in a horrified expression and grasping the air.

With no further form of detainment, Judai ran. He didn't know the area but he was smart enough to avoid the sight of cameras and workers. He made his way through a hall when from both ends he could hear people approaching. Not wanting to get caught, ducked behind a nearby door.

Footsteps grew louder, closer. The former Duel Academia student stopped his breath as the footsteps went past the room he hid in. Heartbeats quickened as they halted. Did they know?

They didn't. It seemed they were friends within the organization known as Haze and were chatting about their day.

_Judai._

The said guy jumped, then immediately silenced himself. He turned to his duel spirit. Yubel shrugged. "It wasn't me."

_Judai._

The nineteen-year-old realized that the voice wasn't actually 'talking' but calling through his mind. He recalled owner of the voice. "Jazzlyn-san, how-"

_I'm psychic, duh. _She paused. _Is Johan with you?_

Judai shook his head though Jazzlyn couldn't see him. "No…Giese and some guy called Reaper have him."

_Damn, the situation's worse than I thought. Oh…my god…You escaped on your own?_

"Yeah," the duelist commented. "but I have no idea how to find Johan. What shou-"

_Shh! Listen._

"-eak's almost over. I gotta get back to the surveillance room." a female voice commented

A masculine tone added. "I know, I have to get back to Mr. Reaper."

They were closing their chatter and …Oh gosh they were making out. Judai listened to the conversation, but he couldn't understand them. They had spoken English, a language Japanese native only knew snippets of. All he was certain of was that one had mentioned 'Reaper', one of Johan's jailers. He decided to tail the man that had spoken his name.

_Wait! Don't tail him._

"But Johan-"

_-can hold out a little longer. _Jazzlyn interjected before reasoning. _Look. You don't know these guys-_

Annoyed by thought of delaying his rescue, Judai angrily said. "Maybe I should know about them now."

_Now's not the time-_

"Now's the perfect time." the former Osiris student interrupted.

_Fine, fine. Just change in the uniform next to you and tail that woman, and I'll tell you all you want to know. Hurry! Before they leave!_

Obediently, and slightly disdainfully, he listened to voice of his boyfriend's younger sister. It was a guard's uniform. He waited, careful not to gag, for the couple to stop their make out session.

Instead of using his voice he thought to the PAD, _Start with Haze. What is it?_

_Haze…well, we aren't completely certain what it is ourselves. Their activities center on phenomenon, supernatural, and unnatural. However, they provoke the spread and the destruction caused by all that stuff. How I like to think of it, Haze is an anti-Echo, the opposite of our workings._

A final good-bye and kiss were heard from beyond the door. Now Judai understood how people were with him and Johan. Footsteps retreated. Prudently the brunette adolescent waited for them to disappear further before walking out of the small room. _Where do Giese and this Reaper guy fit in? You all seem to have a personal history with them._

_They're operatives of Haze of course. They do missions too. I believe my brother told you about his story with Giese_

_How he took a kid's Jerry Bean's Man? _the nineteen-year-old wondered. That was what Johan told him.

_Sorta. That was apart of it…but there' s another reason. Because Haze's objectives clashes with ours, we fight often. During one excursion out…Giese…he…_

Judai rounded a corner just as the woman he was trailing rounded another. _What?_

_He captured Johan's duel spirits, to lure him into giving up the Gem Beasts. _

_I thought the Gem Beasts were his duel spirits._ Judai suddenly thought as he continued after his target while listening.

_They are but what I'm talking about were his original duel spirits from his first deck. That teme locked them up in enhanced capsules and before any of us could free them…they faded. Dead. And the whole time Johan could hear nothing but their agonized cries. He despises Giese for that, and what happened with that kid was only icing on the cake. _

Abruptly the conversation shifted. _Walk through that door and prepare to react to what I say._

A nod was his answer as the door slid open. There were two other people in the room besides the woman. Both were men. One was fairly young with windblown blonde hair and grey eyes that were eager. The other seemed older with a rounder frame, orange hair and thick rounded glasses whose attention remained trying to fall asleep. A glare from monitors obscured his eyes.

When Judai entered the room everyone's expression turned to surprise. "What's your business here?"

"Um…" he searched for the words to say.

_Okay, you got a three second window, tackle the lady. She's got a taser on her left hip._

Deciding to listen to the girl that's got fighting experience, he complied. His slender form charged at the unaware guard. They tumbled onto the ground. He wrestled for her side. He felt a chilling cold metal in his hand.

_Now I know this sounds weird, but you have take her by the shoulders and slam her head to the ground as hard as you can._

Since it took too much concentration to think the boy gasped aloud "But if I do that-"

_Do you wanna get to Johan or not?_

Just the mention of his beloved's name sparked a reaction. His form straddled the lady. His hands, pale from the pressure he applied on the woman's delicate shoulders. Fear flashed across her features before her head collided with the floor.

_Next aim it at the big guy and jump out the way._

"Sorry, bout this." the duelist apologized before he shot the taser at him. The guard's figure jerked before tumbling to the ground, hitting his head against the edge of a desk, his glasses flinging from the bridge of his nose. Judai was getting to his foot when a punch contacted his jaw. Disoriented, his head spun to the assailant, the youngest member.

_Put your hands up to guard! Watch your face and your stomach. If one of those gets hit…you're outta luck._

The blonde swung violently at the smaller fighter. His right fist swung at Judai.

_Now! Punch him in gut now! _

Panicking and relying on instruction from his boyfriend's double. Caramel eyes shut before his balled fingers thrust for the abdomen. A gasp informed him of hitting his target. The guard's body doubled over, nearing the brunette. Instinct kicked in and Judai's fist uppercut the man.

_Oh! Sweet uppercut!_ Jazzlyn couldn't help but compliment her soon to be in-law. _Now you only have so long. Look around and at the screens to find a communication device of some sort or where Johan's WATCH is._

"Well there's a telephone here." the teenager pointed out. Elation was evident as Jazzlyn ordered him to dial a series of numbers and leave the phone off the hook. Brown spheres reflected the movements of the multiple surveillance screens. Unlike most surveillance systems, these only had cameras on certain rooms. Most that contained, what Judai assumed, precious phenomenon.

In addition, was where Johan and his two jailers were continuing their torture session. This time it was a whip and a scythe. Judai grit his teeth.

_I know you're mad but there's on more thing you have to do before I dare let you even walk towards those two. Judai, you have to find his WATCH._

_Why? _he asked, pondering the importance of one device.

_Two reasons: 1) Johan would kill me if I let you go without at least one of his guns and 2) The Gem Beasts are in there._

_**~~~~~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~~~~~**_

_Done and you all have no idea how difficult it was to write this chapter. I was thinking like all the spy movies I've ever seen and tried…not to be like them. Especially the ventilation shaft thing. Honestly that's rare in real life!_

_Judai's escaped, and has a task to do. Can he get Johan's PAD and save his boyfriend? Will anyone save them? All these questions and more at to be answered, next chapter!_

_Authoress Notes:_

1) Tomare: Japanese word for 'stop'

2) Konnichi wa: Japanese word for 'hello'

3) Matte: the Japanese word for 'wait'. Chotto matte is the phrase for 'wait a minute'

4) Um…most of this chapter was influenced by the 'Shadow Kiss' from the Vampire Academy series. Judai's use of powers somehow reminded me of Lissa, and Jazzlyn reminded me of Rose.

_Today's Profile: Reaper_

Birth date: March 26th

Birth Place: London, England

Age: 44

Blood Type: Type AB

Occupation: Haze Operative

Hobbies: Wine Tasting, Suit Shopping, Collecting Duel Cards

Likes: Exotic (and expensive!) Restaurants, Caviar, Five Star Anything

Dislikes: Losing, Echo, the Andersens (not the Kingsleys)

Dominant Hand: Right-handed

Specializes: Manipulation, Interrogation, Executing orders

Weapons: Scythes, Two Smaller Sickles, Small Handgun

Comments: Reaper, whose real name in Ryan Lincoln, has great favor with Haze. It's rumored that he may even be a higher up in disguise. He enjoys the finer things in life though he's not afraid to get his hands dirty. In fact, he invites it. Formerly an Echo agent, he backstabbed his agency and joined Haze, giving valuable information and items in exchange. Reaper has some personal history with the Andersens, both Johan and Jazzlyn along with their parents. What exactly? We do not know yet…


	9. Ch 8 Find the WATCH

_Hey minna! Wow, I cant believe that I have 22 reviews! That's the most I've ever received in my life. Though I'm sorta annoyed by the lame chapter name and…*sees Johan glaring at me* What?_

_Johan: I don't like you._

_Kirei: It's what's going on now, isn't it?_

_Johan: Ya think?_

_Kirei: I love you? _

_Johan: No, you don't_

_Kirei: What? I couldn't help it! My friend got me into torture and harshness towards my favorite characters!_

_Johan: What the hell are you, Yubel?_

_Yubel: Wha…?_

_Kirei: Ew~No! Here's a Judai plushie to comfort you._

_Johan: Yay! *snuggles*_

_Kirei: Anyway…I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh GX and onto my reviewer response.:_

_**Chrisandersenyuki:**__ I've done the same, so I know the feeling. Judai's always been dangerous, but it's been hiding under that cute little face of his._

_**Chara-the-fire-lover:**__ Yes, cliffhangers suck don't they? Giese and Reaper: You can't kill us, she needs us. Kirei: She can. Both: What? It's against nature! Kirei: Screw nature, I'm the authoress!_

_**Luving Randomness:**__ I had to wonder about Judai after the stunts he pulled he was getting to, inside, and escaping KaibaCorp. He seems like a natural at this stuff_

_**Yukiko Shiroryuu:**__ O_0, does your brother deserve to be saved? Thank you very much for your kind review. Mission Impossible? Hm…that may work._

_**Oak-chan:**__ Here's the update!_

_Let's not wait, onto chapter 8!_

_**~~~~~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~~~~~**_

He knew that he had to retrieve those cards. Besides him, Judai was aware that the Gem Beasts were Johan's life. If he'd manage to escape with Johan and dare leave his cards behind, the PAD would break. The holder of the Elemental Heroes scanned all the screens on in the surveillance room. A screen in the top left hand corner displayed his prize. "Okay, I see them. What do I do, Jazzlyn-san?"

_Break connection to….button….find….and key code…._

Jazzlyn's instructions were disconnected and difficult for Judai to comprehend. "Jazzlyn-san?"

_Sorry Judai, I gone past my limits. Use your companions_

With that final message only his thoughts swam in his mind. Judai was on his own. He decided to decode her orders. Break connection to…button? What button? He glanced around the room, since she hadn't say 'leave'. There in a glass case was a large red button with the words 'emergency'.

This has to be it. But how to break it? Brown orbs scanned the room for an answer. Besides the monitors was a stainless steel box. He smiled. It was his solution.

_**~~~~~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~~~~~**_

Judai walked out the surveillance room. He locked the guards in the closet, why says spy movies teach you nothing? The monitors were blank as the control panel crackled and sparks flew. A sticky liquid, tasting like orange, spread on the console. A smirk graced Judai's face as he walked out.

What better way to break an emergency button than to short out the whole system? Now he had to find the Johan's WATCH. But that, he found, was easier said than done. Despite the structure's design, Judai could determine that the base was extremely large and teeming with guards. So what could he do on his own?

"Kuri kuri!" A familiar duel spirit cooed. Transparent angelic wings appeared along with a brown furry puffball attached to them.

Judai called to the spirit. "Aribou._(1)_"

Winged Kuriboh began speaking a mass of 'kuri's towards his owner. In his own way the duel monster was chastising the duelist for either his straight headedness or his denseness towards his cards. When it stopped astral versions of his Neo-Spacians appeared. Neos commented. "He's right Judai, we're all here for you."

"Minna, arigato _(2-3)_." Judai did a nod of his head as a quick bow. Then he got serious. "Alright, split up and search for a small futuristic looking watch. When you find it meet back here."

All of the cards nodded before disappearing through the walls or corridors. Now it was adolescent's task to remain unsuspicious while his friends searched. He assured mentally, _Johan, I'll definitely save you…no matter what._

_**~~~~~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~~~~~**_

Pain.

That was all Johan could feel at the current moment in his life. Both of his arms were numb from their upraised position. Invisible tacks seemed to jab at his lower limbs, tantalized by the ground just one foot from his reach. Fatigue from lack of sleep began to settle. Angry red welts in the repetitious oval design of chains appeared with a vengeance. Hideous combinations of black, blue, and purple spots scattered about his skin, throbbing to even the gentle touch of the air. All of this annoyed the operative, however they were the least of his problems.

He remained stiff in order to keep from reopening any of the long gashes across his frame. Crimson coiled around his sun-kissed complexion and the bruises around his body. Droplets eventually drained into a red puddle underneath his form. Red tinted his vision, bringing a literal sense to 'seeing red'. Johan's head felt lighter than a feather from the amount of blood he lost. His sight couldn't stay focused, severely agitating to the PAD. Then there was also the knives sticking out of his abdomen.

The green-eyed male counted six however he wasn't certain as eyes multiplied the objects. Reaper stuck the blades into his abdomen…the blunette guesstimated an hour and a half. None of them struck his vital organs, but the blow still hurt nonetheless. By now his body was beginning to heal around the knives. Unfortunately, Johan realized, that was exactly what his captor wanted.

However, his thoughts hadn't centered on his condition nor predicting Reaper and Giese's next form of torture. Granted their presence aggravated the adolescent agent but his anger towards the two men were clouded by his concern for his happy-go-lucky boyfriend. Johan wondered where he was, what's his condition like, and whether or not he'd remain safe.

His reverie was broken by a tearing feeling from his chest. Green orbs watched a silver blade shine underneath blood. A smug expression behind it. "Willing to cooperate yet Johan? I can't assure your safety if this continues."

Johan managed to launch a wad of his spit and blood to reach Reaper's albino skin. With a stoic expression the silver-haired man retrieved a handkerchief from his coat pocket. He dabbed away the spit. "All we want is one simple thing."

"One simple thing I refuse to give." green glared amber. More blood squirted from his body. A dull clank informed another knife was removed. The room was spinning to the former North Academia student. "I won't give my family to the likes of you…"

"Family?" Reaper repeated. "They are cards. Inanimate objects that have no soul."

"Then why the hell do you want mine?" Johan demanded, refusing to making eye contact with his jailer.

The high maintenance gentleman smirked before he grasped a fistful of teal locks. He forced the Echo agent's gaze to meet his. "Eyes just like that woman's…As to why, it's simple. Yours are special. Cards combined to make a dragon powerful enough create rifts between dimensions, that's some quite…special and necessary to our goals."

Hoping he'd reveal his organization's intentions, green eyes stared with a fierce intensity. "What goals?"

"You'll find out. Later." was the reply.

From across the room, leaning in a chair with his feet propped was the trapping expert. "You might as well give up, he's more stubborn than an wild animal."

"I suppose you're right." A sadistic smile caused Johan's stomach to flip. "Then I guess we should move onto Judai-kun."

At the mention of the name, Johan tensed. His eyes darted to Giese, who was picking up a phone to call a guard. "Wait."

Johan knew both men expected him to react like this. However, so long as Judai remained in his grasp, they'd always dangle his safety right in front of him. The adolescent knew his love was alive and unharmed, he'd could see him through the two way communicator. The pain in Judai's voice when he screamed out for the torture to stop.

_Judai, I'm sorry I brought you into this,_ the agent mentally scolded himself about the whole idea of introducing the said teenager to his job.

"Yes, Johan?" the sickeningly polite voice broke his reverie.

After a few seconds of thinking, he apologized in his head to his two passions; Judai and his deck. A ragged breath was released. "I'll tell you where they are. If."

The PAD paused with the emphasis of 'if'. "If you assure you won't harm Judai."

"You have my word." Giese snickered. That was the last person he'd trust. So was Reaper. But he had no choice.

Johan resigned. "It…it's in my WATCH."

"Giese-"

"I'll go get it."

_**~~~~~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~~~~~**_

Air Hummingbird had found the WATCH. The Neo-Spacian led him to the entrance to the room containing it. Aqua Dolphin and Flare Scarab were lookouts for the nineteen-year-old. Judai stood outside the room with it inside. A keypad lie on the door. "Kisama _(4)_, I don't have the access code."

"Judai, that hunter fellow is coming this way." Aqua Dolphin alerted him before he and the other duel spirits returned to their respective cards.

"Giese." he gasped. His eyes became the color of orange and teal, the same as Yubel's. He used her power to alter reality for the hunter. He was invisible to the man, so now he just had to stay out of his way. The man approached the locked door where Johan's WATCH was hidden. He typed a few keys on the keypad. A red light flashed across it. The hunter banged on the pass code lock. Despite the situation Judai mentally laughed at the moment.

Judai watched as he attempted about five more times before a green light flashed on lock. As the door opened the brunette stepped behind him. Inside the vault-like structure were tiled floors. Then Giese stepped in and odd fashion. The youth couldn't understand why, then he noticed Giese's foot landed on a tile and it collapsed. Underneath was a vat of acid.

_Whoa…_

The hunter however had show athletic ability in successfully regaining his balance. Judai, despite being more nimble and smaller, knew he couldn't mirror the pattern Giese was walking so he had to wait for him to come back. He noted it was for the best as Giese hadn't exactly remembered the path as an occasional tile would plummet.

Finally he made it to the far end of the room. Smoke rose from the floor as a circle became visible. A stand ascended into sight. Floating in mid air was the device all the Echo operatives wore. And the holder for Johan's prized possessions, the Gem Beast.

The red head began retracing his steps, towards the entrance. Towards a waiting duelist, who still tried to formulate a plan to stop the psychopath. The man headed towards him, now or never. He opted for the quickest and probably the safest; Yubel's power. "You accidentally stepped on the wrong tile. You're falling, burning from the acid. It's corroding your very skin."

A sudden cry came from them man as he flailed about. He squirmed on the ground, dropping the WATCH in the process. Judai dropped the façade as he reached out to grab the device. Suddenly a firm hand latched onto his wrist. The former Osiris yelped in surprise and made eye contact with a bemused Giese. "Sorry but none of your little parlor tricks don't work on me."

The grip tightened, so much Judai swore he was going to have bruises at the spot, and the Neo-Spacian deck user jerked forward. Caught by surprise, the younger easily lost his balance. A swift fist rammed into the adolescent's abdomen, knocking the air from his lungs. Black spots dotted Judai's vision.

Panicking and unwilling to go down as easily, wildly, yet unpredictably aimed his punch for Giese's face. A sickening crack sounded when it collided. Reeling from the blow, the hunter nearly tumbled towards the maze.

Red from glowering, Giese held nose, where blood was seeping through his fingers. Anger consumed the huntsman as all his rage channeled into his foot. He howled "You little sh*t!"

Combat boots contacted Judai's already bruised chest. Another crack was heard on impact. Judai, both caught off guard and weaker, flew back, slamming into the metallic door. Blood spat from his mouth. Consciousness swiftly escaped the escapee.

Huffing, from his shout and his attempt to control the pain on his face, Giese examined the boy, making sure he was knocked out. Then he casually slung Judai over his shoulder, not concerned for any injuries the brown-eyed duelist sustained. Another spit of blood came from Judai's limp form.

It didn't faze Giese in the least. Not even the fact he had just broken his word to waiting PAD. _He's locked up, so there's no problem _he thought as he returned to his colleague and favorite adversary.

_**~~~~~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~~~~~**_

_Yeah…sorry for the late update! I've been on the road, and stuff so I'm terribly sorry! Yeah, I realize that I'm not making Giese nor Reaper the likeable characters on the story. But…that's the point! Hey, after the story, how about you come up with torture methods and we'll have a big old Reaper and Giese torture session as an omake or extra?_

_Authoress' Notes:_

1) Aribou: Japanese word meaning 'partner'. In the series, Judai often used this name for Hane Kuriboh. Atem also used the term towards Yugi in Yu-Gi-Oh!

2) Minna: Japanese word meaning 'everyone'

3) arigato: Japanese word for 'Thank you'

4) Kisama: A Japanese term meaning 'dammit'!

_So now Judai's been caught again! Oh no! What's in story for our poor heroes?_

_Judai: You know, why don't you tell them?_

_Kirei: Then I couldn't build up drama! Plus, apparently cliffies drive my readers insane._

_Johan: So you want them insane?_

_Kirei: How do we know they're sane in the first place?_

_Johan: Touché._

_Kirei: Oh yeah! Note: **Please take my poll on my page! It's for a possible follow-up series for Family Business!**_


	10. Ch 9 Regret

_Kirei: Ossu! *looks at Johan* You're still mad at me, aren't you?_

_Johan: Damn straight!_

_Kirei: Oh who cares, you're getting more time this chapter *notices Judai glaring* You too?_

_Judai: I got knocked out again!_

_Kirei: Well…it was better than my original plans because in my mind, none of the Yu-Gi-Oh series protagonists could last in a fight. That is…except Yusei._

_Yusei: Huh? _

_Judai: What? You're favoring a character not even in GX?_

_Kirei: Hey at least in his yoai pairings he has opportunity to be the seme, you…you're the permanent uke except with Sho!_

_Judai: Sho? You serious think I'd do that with my-what's a seme and uke?_

_Kirei: Moving on! Reviewers Response:_

_**Yukiko Shiroryuu:**__ I love doing those! If the readers already knew the plot, I'd be out of a hobby, wouldn't I? Giese: Holy sh*t! *running*_

_**Luving Randomness:**__ Nah, I think everyone here hates him._

_**Chara-the-fire-lover:**__ Kirei: Or else what? Johan: Please say it's tie her down and torturing her with Barney! Kirei: NO! Anything but that! That's too cruel!_

_**Chrisandersenyuki:**__ Kirei: Told you not all are sane! Johan: There are nuts everywhere! Kirei: That torture method sounds like Tsukiyomi from Naruto -ttebayo Judai: Now you're betraying us to a franchise that isn't even Yu-Gi-Oh? Who's side are you on? Kirei: The one with the most stuff to offer or hotter bishies._

_**Ari-chan and ReNA:**__ Kirei: Meep! Nice doggy! Kya! *runs* Johan: Thank you. Judai: But if she runs off she can't write the next chapter. Johan: Damn. *goes to find Kirei*_

_**Oak-chan:**__ Johan: I'll take that. *holds it and wave it around* Kirei! Come and get the cookie! *nothing happens* Option B. *puts some of cookie in Judai's mouth* Judai: Mowab? (Johan) Johan: *bites off some of the cookie* Kirei:*runs back* I sensed fluff! Where? Where?_

_**~~~~~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~~~~~**_

A guard stiffly stood outside the metallic doors. He was bored with his tedious job however he wouldn't dare voice his opinion to his employer. Footsteps caused the man to straight his posture as it approached. From around the corner was a burly man with an extremely pissed expression. Lying on his shoulder was a smaller form, an adolescent, probably only a few years younger than the guard.

The guard meant to ask if his superior needed a service, anything from him. However, the glare he received instantly killed any words on his tongue. Whoosh! Metallic doors slid into the wall, allowing the huntsman access.

Inside his partner seated himself within a grey suede lounge chair with metal leggings. Back perfectly aligned while his legs crossed. The silver-haired man poised a tea cup to his lips. A clear glass coffee table stooped to his mid-calf. A platter holding delicate china dishes lie on the transparent surface.

Purple spheres focused intently on the restrained agent, meeting hardened green eyes. Silence filled the distance between them. Upon the red-haired man's return, the gentleman turned away.

"Ah, Giese, you've returned." Reaper replied almost surprised. Maybe he gazed at the hunter's face. "Did you happen to get into a brawl?"

"I ran into Johan's…_helpless_ boyfriend." he answered, dumping the unconscious brunette ungracefully onto a nearby couch matching the color and texture of the chair Reaper sat in. A small moan escaped the adolescent's lips. Giese then joined his partner in a second lounge chair.

"Judai!" Johan cried, temporarily ignoring the sarcasm in his enemy's voice. He examined his lover's limp form. A guard's uniform successfully disguised his slender figure. His eyes trailed to his face. That angelic face. Rage boiled within the PAD when he noticed trails of blood from Judai's mouth.

The well-mannered Haze operative forcibly wrenched Echo agent's sun-kissed face from the sleeping boy. Emerald met amethyst before the teenager's multifunctional device slid between them. "Activate it."

"Why don't you?" the teal-haired duelist evenly replied, earning him bruise on his cheek.

"Don't insult my knowledge, Johan. I know full and well that a WATCH is voice activated." Venom laced a calming tone. "Now, activate it."

Johan hid his simmering anger. He was going to make them pay for ever touching Judai. For what happened years ago. Reaper didn't know all his tricks. The WATCH before his face the blunette spoke. "WATCH, activate panic mode _(1)_."

Reaper couldn't react before he felt pain in his hand, forcing him to drop the device. Purple orbs stared at the imprints of the watch-appearing weapon. Red and angry from the sting. Johan, meanwhile swung his legs, the chains following. A hiss and smoke emitted on contact between the chain and WATCH. Immediately he called. "Deactivate panic mode."

The standard Echo weapon didn't indicate any change. However, when Johan's boots caught the device it didn't burn it's owner. Taking the window of opportunity, the PAD commanded. "Laser."

From the side of the watch came a miniature mechanical arm. It set up, and Johan aimed it as accurately as he could. A red beam shot out and chipped away the metal binding his hands. Heat rose in the cuffs, effectively burning his wrist. The nineteen-year-old bit his lip as he endured the pain. An unnerved silver-haired man recovered from the surprise attack of the duelist and charged to prevent the teenage boy's escape.

Reacting instinctually, the Echo operative dropped the WATCH. Knees curled into his chest before combat boots extended towards Reaper's abdomen. The kick reeled the purple-eyed England native into the suede lounge chair. Tugging at his bonds, the weakened chains snapped. He ungracefully tumbled to the ground due to his stiffened joints.

Sun-kissed flesh grasped cool metal. "Release Desert Eagle _(2)_."

From a protected projector, came a sleek gun, designed much like the twin handguns he owned. The only difference were the words engraved along the barrel. In silver lettering were the words 'Retribution' _(3)_ in Latin. Beady amber eyes widened in shock then darted across the room. Judai.

Thinking swiftly, the PAD aimed his gun above his head. BLAM! Glass shattered, tangling within teal locks. He heard feet scuffling, struggling to search for a light. To both Haze agents, they were practically blind. Johan, on the other hand, could see perfectly. His extraordinary eyesight led him to his injured boyfriend.

For only a moment he brushed against the Judai's delicate features. Scarred arms reached underneath the brunette's form, picking him up bridal style. Another soft moan sounded. Fluid seeped through the guard's clothes, slithering on the Gem Beast holder' s palm. Blood. Gritting his teeth, Johan swore that he would come after the duo _after_ the nineteen-year-old rescued his love.

The only exit opened. A bumbling guard rushed in. "Sirs? Sirs? What happened?"

"You fool! Lock the door! Quickly!" the luxury addict barked.

The order failed to execute in time as the escapee remained much faster than the lowly henchman. All the guardsman could gaze upon was a swift shadow. A foot shoved plummeted the man into darkness before the silhouette reached the light.

Johan shut the door behind him. Shifting Judai, not to pain him any further than necessary, a gloved hand reached for the keypad and punched the buttons. It was hardly enough to dent the metal and plastic yet it was enough to break some of the keys. Then the Echo operative raced down halls, concerned only with distancing Judai from those monsters. "Neo, I'm so sorry…"

Suddenly he heard an explosion. Battle-seasoned, the agent knew that in an enemy base an explosion 9 out of ten times was a good thing. He dashed towards the sound, encountering some guards. Impatient with the obstacle Johan kicked the guards with precision and continued on his path. The fleeing PAD focused on his destination as fast as his legs could carry him.

Identical green eyes stared at him before the teenager crashed into his twin. Both trained to recover quickly tumbled onto their knees. Jazzlyn felt immensely relieved she found her brother quickly. Johan on the other hand was still fuming. "You took too long."

"Sorry." the demon and angel deck user apologized, not bothering to mention the difficulty to locate the area. Both ran and through their 'mental link' they understood their route was towards the GHOST where two adults were waiting. Once assured they'd be safe, the younger of the siblings disappeared with the Haze base.

"Johan!" they called, a burden lifted from their shoulders.

Breathless and fatigue catching up with his weakened state, the nineteen-year-old duelist only uttered. "Judai…"

Needing no further instruction, Leanne gently took the unconscious guy from his grip. The purple-haired lady headed towards their infirmary. Devi silently began to treat the former North Academy student's wounds. Never one for words, the brown-skinned man awkwardly tried to reassure his adoptive son. "If he's as strong as you say he is, he'll pull through."

Understanding his surrogate father's attempt at comfort, the adolescent nodded. Despite the beating he received, Johan felt no pain. His body was numbed by his emotions as the Echo operative stood and began walking towards the back of the ship. To a certain room. The armory.

"You're still injured!" amber eyes normally hidden behind sunglasses alit with concern.

"I'm fine," the duel monster branch operative answered as gloved fingers tapped across the keypad. "I've had worse. Devi, those two hurt him. I won't forgive them for it…"

Being the most logical of the family, Devi deduced Johan's hidden fury. The Louisianan tried to appeal with reasoning. "So now you're going to go after them like you always do? A showdown?"

The armory door opened with the teal-haired teen searching for his desired weapon. Without turning, the response came. "You're not gonna stop me, Dev."

It was true. For Johan, while younger and lesser in body mass, made up for this by being cunning and resourceful. If he tried, the Gem Beast owner could defeat his godfather. Devi knew this but he also knew his surrogate son's weak spot. "And what happens then? Leave Judai to wonder if you're going to come back?"

A visible twitch in the green-eyed boy's figure, alerted the veteran PAD that his comment hit home. Then black covered hands reached for their prize. Another desert eagle, however it was slightly larger with the words 'Mercy' in Latin along the side. It was father's gun, the only one Johan couldn't handle often. The Echo agent inhaled.

"I'll come back…I swear I will." the words meant to convince the dark-haired husky male instead left Johan's lips as if to convince himself. Grabbing cartridges from the shelves, the marksman hid them within his side pockets.

"Don't tell that bulls*** to me." amber spheres glanced before being covered by black-tinted glass. "Tell that to Judai."

_**~~~~~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~~~~~**_

In the infirmary, Leanne examined the wielder of gentle darkness. Externally, only a couple bruises, one on his wrist and the other on his chest were a deep purple and blue. Internal wounds worried the Russian. There were three broken ribs and one of the ribs threatened to puncture an organ. Leanne had to remove it.

His shirt was removed, leaving his fair skin exposed to the cold. Wires clenched his arms. Monitors nearby monitored the Neo-Spacian owner's vital signs. A masked was placed over his nose and mouth to help his breath. A tense expression plastered onto his face.

Leanne, garbed in a white coat and a face mask, leaned over the work space. Carefully she worked while comforting the brunette, despite his inability to hear. "We're almost done here. Hang in there, Judai…"

The door opened from behind. Hazel eyes focused on the operation while her voice directed towards the intruder. "You know no one's allowed in when I'm doing medical stuff."

"Sorry." Johan said before approaching.

"You're going after those two again, aren't you?" Leanne still hadn't faced her son but he could feel the hazel spheres radiating sadness and disappointment. "What about Judai-kun?"

Instead of answering his medically-trained foster mother, he walked to the opposite side of the doctor and kneeled besides the sleeping duelist. Green spheres flicked towards the open area Leanne probed innards of his beloved, her comments ceased and her hands moving faster. She was so engrossed where wouldn't hear him talking.

"Neo…I'm sorry." Johan felt his face grow hot and water sting his eyes. "I don't how many times I have to say it, but I really am. I wish I never brought you into this…but…that's not what I'm here for…Neo…Judai, I'm going to face Giese and Reaper now…But I swear-"

His hands cupped one of the brunette's hands. "I'll definitely, on my life, will return to you."

One of the PAD's hands reached into his pockets to fish out his WATCH. He carefully placed it onto Judai's wrist. His lips gently touched the knocked out duelist's cheek. Johan finally stood and said. "I leave the rest to you."

No reply, however he knew that the cute-obsessed woman wouldn't allow Judai to die on him.

_**~~~~~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~~~~~**_

_So Johan has escaped with Judai! Yay! Now what's to come when the PAD confronts his archenemies? Find out next time! _

_Authoress' Notes:_

1) Panic Mode: On WATCH this setting is used by agents when their weapon has been taken into enemy hands. In the older version it used to discharge electricity to shock the enemy. However, the new version heats up to degrees of over 100 degrees Fahrenheit and when it deactivates it emits small doses of nitrogen to cool the WATCH within milliseconds.

2) Desert Eagle: I'm no gun expert however I have read and seen the recoil on the Desert Eagle is pretty powerful. Look up on you tube a lady got smacked in the head from the recoil of a Desert Eagle. Because of the recoil it's a bit hard to master, however Johan has successfully learned to withstand firing one.

3) Retribution and Mercy: The names on the guns Johan had. They were inspired by the Night Angel Trilogy, where a wet boy (assassin) uses a powerful sword that switched it's message from Retribution to Mercy depending on the situation. All that's known so far is that both guns belonged the Andersen twins' father.

_Please! Don't forget to vote on my poll for the sequel/prequel to Family Business!_


	11. Ch 10 Nine Years Ago

_Kirei: Hi hi! What up minna *notices Judai happy and Johan sulking* What's up with you two?_

_Judai: That last chapter has gotten me lots of love from fan girls._

_Johan: It's gotten me yelled at._

_Kirei: Hey, can't give happiness to all people. Anyway…I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh GX, however I do own any OC I use_

_Reviewers Response:_

_**Chrisandersenyuki: **_Kirei:_ Look! A supportive fan girl. _Johan: _Yay, I feel loved._

_**Chara-the-fire-lover:**_Judai:_ There, there I'm sure Kirei will not just let me die. _Kirei:_ *whistles* _Johan: _Dammit! The one moment I act cool and I get yelled at! What the hell? What do you want? _Kirei: _*jaw drop* What? That's too cruel!_

_**Yukiko Shiroryuu: **_Johan:_ Hell yeah! Let's go_

_**Ari-chan and ReNA:**_Kirei: _Ah! Kowai inu! Kowai inu! Wait…I don't have donuts…._

_**Luving Randomness:**_Johan:_ I will! Didn't you read where I promised? _Kirei: _People make empty promises all the time…_Judai:_ *eyes water* Johan? You're making an empty promise? _Johan:_ No! I swear I'm not! Judai, I love you!_

_**~~~~~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~~~~~**_

Fierce green eyes scanned corridor after corridor. Lonely footsteps echoed in the halls. Giese and Reaper, he knew were out of the room had been held. The layout of the structure remained a mystery to the PAD. And the fact the area was windowless failed to help. He halted at a dome-shaped vicinity. Multiple hallways connected to the place. Guards suddenly popped out of connecting corridors. Johan was swarmed and it agitated him. The sheer numbers out numbered the His fingers began squeezing the triggers.

Suddenly stilettos _(1)_ pinned guards in place. Metal hitting flesh and fists colliding rang in his ears. Groans and shouts directed in multiple areas. Some of the helmeted guards collapsed. Johan sidestepped to avoid a man flying towards him. He once again faced his sister. "Dammit, don't you have something else to be doing?"

"Well it'll take a while for the two of us to even get through a crowd like this." he answered.

"Yeah, for us two." Jazzlyn boxed another guard while Johan flipped one. "But before we came he we got back-up."

"Back up?"

As if to answer his question a gunshot toppled a guard. From the abyss of black and grey as a muscled figure emerged. His dark brown hair fanned out and dark eyes intent on his targets. "O'Brien?"

A curt nod answered him before he pulled at a weapon. Though the mass he brought a familiar yet taller former Duel Academia student. "Sho?"

The glasses-wearing Echo agent jabbed at some of the mob surround him. Bodies collapsed, unable to move. Pressure points. Sho wondered. "Where's aniki _(2)_? Is he alright?"

Johan kicked at an oncoming assailant before elbowing the assailant's partner in the neck. "He's back at the GHOST."

"Like you should be." a voice answered. A lady tumbled to reveal the older Marufuji wielding a pair of hook swords _(3)_. A nonchalant expression, typical of the blue-green-haired man, etched on his face. "But then again, you're extremely persistent."

"Kaiser!" Johan called in surprise.

"Hey don't forget me!" another voice called as a footmen shrieked in fear at a crocodile. Her former South Academia attending owner following close behind. "I wish I could've picked up what you meant by 'weird' earlier. My bad, Johan."

"Jim…everyone…" the older Andersen twin marveled at the appearance of his friends and fellow PAD comrades. "How-"

"Duck." the grey-eyed adolescent ordered. Obeying the quiet yet stern command the group lowered themselves to the tiled floor. Blue stilettos appeared between his fingers. In a wide arc, they flung outwards.

The PAD were huddled in a circle. Jazzlyn took charge. "Johan we all came from different halls to here so we could dispatch them all here. You see that corridor on the left with that 5 over it?"

Green spheres scanned the chaos for the mentioned exit. He nodded. "Go down it, turn right, pass two more halls then turn left. There's a hatch at the end of it. That is an escape hangar. I'm sure what you're looking for is there. We'll cover you, but promise one thing."

"What?"

Her smile shifted to mischievous. "Don't pass out. I don't feel like dragging your xxx back to the GHOST."

Siblings aren't supposed to be nice to each other. However he knew it was his sister's sense of 'good luck'. The transfer students and Marufujis covered the Andersen twins. Jazzlyn's eyes glowed as her hair started to billow in an invisible wind. Her brother became weightless as he drifted across the air. His figure began descending at the mouth of the escape route. Ducking into a roll green orbs trailed back to where his friends were battling and silently thanking them before dashing off

_**~~~~~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~~~~~**_

An explosion destroyed the hatch to the hangar. His guns poised in his fingers. Laughter greeted the teenager. "I knew you wouldn't stay down for long."

Stony was the Andersen's face as he shifted his right-hand behind him. When the smoke cleared the barrel of the pistol stared between Reaper's purple eyes. "Where's your partner?"

"Who knows? He departed before me." the gentleman answered. Their eyes met. They were alone, no one to stop them. Exactly, what both wanted. The man knew that he mere presence got under the Echo operative's skin and he intended to exploit it. "Do you hate me Johan? Because certainly, I hate you, your sister, and that woman."

The teal-haired marksman clenched his handguns tighter. His even tone laced with anger. "That _woman_ was my mother. And because you she and my dad are gone. I won't forgive you for that."

"I feel the same way." the English native admitted as he held open a metallic stick. It extended into a staff before a curved blade made of lasers. "It's all because of you, Trenton lost himself."

_**~~~~~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~~~~~**_

"_Ryan Lincoln," a man read. The said graduate stood at attention as he listened for his report. "Valedictorian of you class. Aced every field. Top marks in every simulation. We are impressed to say the least."_

_The younger silver-haired teen nodded. "Thank you sir."_

"_I believe you would do well on your as is. However due to standard regulations, you must study under a senior._(4)_"_

"_With all due respect, sir, I have proven myself proficient over my upperclassman." _

_His commissions officer nodded as he reviewed the file for the cadet. Ryan studied hard to ensure how could be instated as an official PAD early. He wanted to begin the adventure of Echo had to offer. "I've seen that too. That's why I'm giving the exception as your mentor."_

"_The exception?" he repeated._

_The elevator door opened. From the elevator emerged an adolescent whose expression remained stoic. Murderous intent radiated through the figure as he approached the desk. His callous hands slammed on the oak writing desk. "Marshall, you can't be serious. I can't take on a cadet. They're too naïve. Too inexperienced. They'll only hinder my missions. You have to take it back."_

"_And for those very reasons we'll have a pro like you train them. I know you'll work out the kinks Mr. Andersen." the officer, Marshall, answered, undeterred by the killing aura surrounding the PAD. "Mr. Lincoln, I'd like to introduce you to your new mentor, Trenton Andersen."_

_Teal locks swayed as blue spheres flashed towards the cadet. His mentor…Ryan nearly choked on at the introduction. Trenton Andersen? He was a legend in Echo history! The first to graduate early and promoted to a full PAD within two years. That and his marksmanship surpassed any of the time. He was so good he had two customized guns with the rarest and toughest of materials. All this and barely twenty-one. The gunman was Ryan's idol._

"He was perfect. Ruthless. Efficient. Uncaring how much unnaturalness he faced, and hacked them all down. He was all I hoped and wanted…until _she_ came."

"_A team mission?" Trenton incredulously asked. "But I already have a team."_

"_You and your partner are good, I realize, however the mission will need another hand in order for it's success." their higher up ordered. "Your teammate will arrive at your GHOST within-"_

"_This is Daniella Montez, requesting entrance." another screen appeared, splitting their communication line with the new voice. There was a woman with forest green hair and brilliant green eyes. _

_Their commander chuckled. "Have fun boys and Danni, don't get too rough."_

_She giggled. "Of course, sir!" _

_Daniella boarded the GHOST and faced her teammates. They only exchanged greetings before the partner fell silent. The only female present pouted as she tried communicating towards her comrades. Upon arriving, the partners prepared to move._

"_You stay here, we'll handle the situation." Trent ordered._

"_Uh, no." the emerald-eyed lady replied. "I'm just as much apart of this mission as you are Trent."_

"_You're just a woman." he replied, unfazed by her tone. "You'll just get hurt."_

_THUD! The Andersen sprawled across the ground. Ryan, surprised by his partner's attack gaped. Two sets of eyes glared at the assailant. There was a fuming female. "You…You ignorant…xxx! Just because you'r_e _a high class PAD doesn't give you the right to criticize others. And damn straight you have no right to degrade me! I'm going on this mission, with or without you, you xxxhole!"_

_With that, she started into the enemy base. Both shook off the assault, putting the mission first. The partners found their threat, an AWOL hellion. It snarled upon sensing the two PAD. They charged at the beast, hacking and blasting at it. This only agitated the hellion as it screeched gibberish. It slashed it's claws towards the duo. Both agents dodged and rolled._

_Suddenly foreign words echoed across the room. The beast halted, seemingly registering the muttering. Behind Trenton, Ryan, and the demon stood Daniella. Her hand extended, reciting a spell from her WATCH. The beast screeched again before jeering it's head towards the lady. _

"_Watch out!" the ace marksman aimed his handgun, Mercy, at the creature. A bullet flew. Blood spluttered. However it wasn't the hellion's. The green-haired woman clutched her wound but continued speaking a strange tongue. A glow emitted on the ground and the demon began sinking into. It released a roar into the air. It's head nodded at the lady before she spoke in an otherworldly language._

_After it disappeared everyone was left awestruck. WHAP! Another punch made contact with the teal-haired man. Daniella lumbered over his fallen form. "I take back what I said. You're not just ignorant, you're also inconsiderate, heartless son of a bxxxx! That hellion was summoned was forcibly torn from it's home. Yet you shot at it when it kept crying for you to stop! Dammit, Trent, Ryan, you're both jerks. You may officially be 'the best' but you don't understand what it means to be a real PAD."_

_**~~~~~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~~~~~**_

"And after that…he changed…starting to hesitate on decision that should've been simple." Reaper scowled at the memory. "Before I knew it, along came you and your sister, children of Trenton and that woman.

The grip on Retribution tightened. "I can't believe it…you hate us for that reason. So that's why you betrayed us! My parents trusted you! My sister trusted you! _I _trusted you and yet…"

_**~~~~~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~~~~~**_

"_I'm sorry I have to trouble you, Ryan." a teal-haired father apologized._

_A smirk plastered onto the purple-eyed gentleman. "No problem at all, after all it's a day with my two godchildren."_

"_We get to stay with uncle Ryan?" a ten-year-old boy asked._

"_Sweet!" his counterpart piped up._

_The Andersen twins bid goodbye to their parents before they left for their mission. It wasn't abnormal for the siblings to be excluded from a select amount of mission. After all, they were still cadets, PAD-in-training. Both liked being at babysat by their father's partner. He taught them new maneuvers that they usually incorporated into their repertoire._

_Jazzlyn wondered "So, what are you gonna show us today? Is it a grapple?" _

"_Or another 'test' of the weapons in the armory?" one of the mischievous children suggested._

_Ryan smirked "Actually, I have a surprise."_

"_Surprise?"_

"_I heard you were studying to enter the duel monsters branch. It's not my are but I heard of a rumor." the future Haze operative informed. Green spheres widened. Rumor usually meant under development or research. "A rumor that there are dimensions where real living breathing duel monster live."_

_Two mouths stood agape. "Awesome!"_

"_What's more awesome is that I was invited to visit the teleported and I'm taking you with me." If eyes could budge any further then the Andersens reached that point. The man drove a smaller GHOST to the research facility and led them through posh decorated walkways. The cadets noticed the lack of personnel milling around but we assured that it was break for the researchers. Not doubting the words of their godfather, they agreed, not seeing the hidden unconscious watchman. _

_The portal interesting. It was like a platform with a second one suspended fifteen feet in the air. Between the platforms was a rainbow-colored light. Next to the device stood an array of machines beeping and aglow. Both of the teal-haired kids' marveled at the sight, unaware to an oncoming danger._

Johan!_ Amethyst Cat cried. _Hold your breath! It's knockout gas!

_The Gem Beast holder complied before clasping a hand over his sister's mouth. Gas suddenly released. Training they received kicked in, the brother and sister/partners split up, to lose their pursuer in the smoke cover. Johan rushed blindly through the gas. When he noticed a familiar sight. Ryan was there with the can of gas._

_The boy began believing this was another test but a glimpse into the purple spheres he realized the killer intent behind them. The first concern flew to his younger sibling. Disappearing into obscurity, the cadet searched for his sibling._

"_Johan!"_

_Following the sound he looked upward. There was his sister nestled into the ventilation shaft. Jazzlyn sent down a grapple she had hidden in her belt. He grabbed on while Jazzlyn pulled him inside. "Jazz, it was uncle Ryan. And it looks like he's trying to hurt us. You gotta believe me."_

"_I do…" Jazzlyn lanced below to notice the fog beginning to clear. "That's why you gotta be the one to call mom and dad. Take the shaft out of here and get to a phone, something to get help. I'll hold him off here."_

_Johan harshly whispered. "And leave you here alone? No way!"_

"_I'm better at fighting than you. I can hold him off. Trust me. Stay away from uncle Ryan until someone arrives. Go."_

_Mentally, the teal-haired boy debated. Finally he nodded, retreating into the metal tunnel. The tomboy then descended from the vent. Johan moved fast, hoping to assist his sister as soon as he could. At the reception area, the ten-year-old found a communication port. He wracked his head for his parents' code. Gloved fingers strummed against the keys._

'_Connection: Accepted' a tab read before a screen turned to his mother. "Daniella Andersen, he-Johan! You shouldn't b-"_

"_Mom!" Johan, even though learning how to be a PAD, was still a kid and currently began panicking. "Uncle Ryan's trying to hurt us! He took us to a research place to see this portal to another dimension! Then he let out this gas to knock us out and Jazz is fighting him now and…and…"_

_The boy spoke so fast that the veteran PAD could barely understand her son's words. "Johan, I'll believe you. Get Jazzlyn and run. Hide if you must just get out of there, quickly. We will be over there soon."_

_Johan nodded before the connection severed. Before going back, the future Echo agent looked for a weapon. His answer came as a gun, probably fallen from a security guard. He snuck back to the room where Ryan and Jazzlyn were. The duelist entered red in time to hear a sickening crack resound and a scream echoing after it. Her sister appeared battered, cuts on her skin, bruises on her arms, and now she nursed her arm. _

_Purple met green. Ryan's attention shifted to the male twin. A barrel met the man's movement. Johan held the hand gun with both hands. Trembling rose in the pre-teen, unaccustomed to familiar targets. Despite their surrogate uncle trying to hurt, possibly kill, him, Johan couldn't bring himself to harm Ryan. That was his mistake._

_The silver-haired man took advantage of Johan's turmoil to swipe with his blade. Johan tuck and rolled to the side to avoid the hit. Lying on his back, the child tucked his knees into his chest. Tennis shoes slammed against a desk, sending it hurtling towards the assailant. Ryan's scythe sliced the wooden writing desk in half. Johan ran to create space between them. The soon-to-be Reaper trailed the boy, cutting through wiring as he went. Electricity surged and wires snaked wildly. A cord slapped Johan's ankle, sending a jolt through his small frame._

_Johan tripped, off balance by the shock. A blade dug into his sun-kissed skin. The boy yelled at the pain. Screams only intensified after electricity coursed through his veins. He felt loss of control over his body. Silently, he cursed his luck._

_Suddenly the shock ceased as gunshots rang. He heard shouting and contact of metal against metal. The ten-year-old's vision alternated between dimming and hazy. The green-haired boy felt himself become weightless, nestled in warmth. He met with pools of cerulean. "Dad…"_

"_I'm sorry," he apologized. "I'm so sorry we didn't come back earlier."_

"_It's alright papa," Jazzlyn feebly assured on, rested on her parent's back. "we could've taken care of ourselves."_

_Trenton Andersen rushed away from the scene, trusting his wife to battle against his partner. In the distance was a smaller GHOST for when the standard size was too big. The older marksman carefully placed his children in the piloting seats and activated a button. "I'm going back."_

"_Back?" Jazzlyn cried wincing from the hurt in her arm while Johan simultaneously jumped up, fearful._

"_I have to get your mother." the gunman replied before he smiled, ruffling their hair. "We'll both come back, kay? I'll even keep our comm link on, alright?"_

_Ruefully, the twins nodded. With a final smile he left the GHOST. From the console a screen with their father's WATCH on. It showed the surroundings shift from the deciduous treetops to the interior of the research facility. The sound of fighting was heard. Both siblings watched, hands intertwined as their parents fought their friend._

_Suddenly wailing was heard, a warning alert repeating. Daniella cursed while Trenton pulled his wife along. Anxious, Johan asked. "What's that? Are you guys alright?"_

"_Ah, just a delay." the teal-haired man lied. Suddenly a light took over the screen before static fizzled. Afraid for their parents safety both Andersens yelled to the screen. "Dad!"_

_Johan and Jazzlyn felt luminescence upon their back. The two turned in time to catch the force of light. It shoved the miniature GHOST backwards. Johan felt himself weightless, unable to shut his eyes to the blinding light _(5)_. Then his head collided with a hard surface and lost consciousness._

_**~~~~~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~~~~~**_

"I thought you were gone too, but to my surprise four months later…there you were." Johan scowled at the memory. "I hesitated on that day. However, I won't make that same mistake again. I'll definitely kill you for what happened, Reaper."

Johan had Retribution aimed at his former godfather's face. He had five times he could reload his handgun. And…could only hope that he wouldn't have to use his trump, Mercy. If Reaper forced him to use Mercy, Johan would only have four shots to end the revenge for nine years ago

_**~~~~~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~~~~~**_

_Phew….that was a long chapter for me to write. Oh hell to the yeah I brought in some familiar faces in! I mean, c'mon you definitely liked the thought of Jim, Kaiser, and especially Sho fighting too! So now you know Johan's reason for revenge. Think it's irrationally made? So now it's a showdown between Johan and Reaper. Who will win? And what about Judai? All that and more, next time!_

_Authoress' Notes:_

1) Stilettos: No, It's not the shoes we're talking about. Stilettos are sharp projectiles made like a knife. They are easy to throw but takes time to learn how to aim to disarm an opponent like Sho does

2) Aniki: All you sub fans should know this term. For all of you dub readers it is a Japanese term meaning 'older brother'. Sho, despite his kick butt cuteness, still find Judai as an endearing sibling.

3) Hook swords: A thin weapon that has a crook at one end and a hilt at the other. Hook swords, as I've seen, are usually used in pairs. The swords usually hook onto each other and the user can spin them around. Notable hook sword appearances: Crouching Hidden Tiger and Avatar: the Last Air bender (look up jet).

4) In Echo, in order to become a full-fledged PAD one must first finish four years of basics training, then four years of specialization (training specific for what one wants to enter). After graduation, a cadet, term for newbies, is assigned to a veteran PAD for three years. Afterwards, they have a whole induction ceremony where they are made full PAD

(FYI: Johan and Jazzlyn _are_ full PAD. They began studying at 5 and actually skipped mentoring because they lived with both their parents and the Kingsleys. So to add everything up for you, they were full-time PAD at 13, making them two of the youngest instated members)

5) Okay, this is just for your interest. It is after this incident that Johan's eyesight become two times better than a human's.

_Till next time, ja ne!_


	12. Ch 11 Cold Terror, Hot Anger

_Kirei: Ossu! I'm back and hoping to get this in before I must give up my freedom for evil papers known as 'homework'._

_Johan: Damn, I must admit it. You did good. You made me seem less of an idiot._

_Kirei: *gasp then squealing while glomping* Johan! You've finally spoken well of me! I'm glad! _

_Johan: Just don't let it go to your head._

_Judai: *sulking*_

_Johan: Neo? What's wrong?_

_Judai: I've been out of the action…._

_Kirei: Aw~~~That's why I'm writing this chapter. For Judai-kun! Disclaimer: Don't own Yu-Gi-Oh GX but I own my OC._

_Reviewers' Response:_

_**Chrisandersenyuki:**_Judai:_ Kirei, can I? can I? _Yubel:_ Yeah Kirei, can he? Can he? _Kirei:_ maybe…I have to think about it…oh who am I kidding? Go!_

_**Yukiko Shiroryuu:**_Giese and Reaper: _No! Not the base! _Jazzlyn:_ Whoa, not even I could top that base destruction._

_**Luving Randomness:**_Johan:_ Damn straight I will! _Sho:_ *blush* A-Arigato…_

_**Chara-the-fire-lover:**_Reaper: _I cannot believe it, in one chapter I have become the target of fan girls' fury. _Kirei: _Well yeah, you did kill Johan's parents. _Reaper: _I didn't kill them I- _Kirei: _*shoots between eyes* No spoily my sequel!_

_**Oak-chan:**_Johan: _Thanks. _Judai: _I hope Kirei doesn't decide to go X on us. _Kirei: _Hey! You're not Kamui and Fuuma, so I wont. As for your question, Jazzlyn's name is pronounced with a "J" not "Y", so that the twins never had the problem of their names sounding alike._

_**~~~~~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~~~~~**_

Black. Everything was black. Was he dead? The question buzzed in Judai's head as he sat up, only to collapse again when a sharp pain stuck him. A groan escaped his lips.

"You shouldn't be moving, just yet." a familiar voice answered to him. Caramel spheres turned to the source of the voice. Hazel pools stared back in the darkness.

"Leanne-san…" his voice was a barely audible whisper. He felt his mind in a muddle, unable to piece together complete thoughts. He focused on the silhouette's spheres then he remembered Leanne's adoptive son, his boyfriend. Johan. "Leanne-san, where is Johan?"

A pause settled between the brunette and the Russian native. Leanne exhaled, revealing her white teeth. "He's gone after Giese and Reaper."

Ignoring the poking sensation he experienced as he jolted himself in an upright position. "He what? Leanne-san how could you let him do that? He's hurt an-"

"Stubborn." the purple-haired lady replied. "So stubborn he won't let us stand in his way. But…Johan did leave a message, though you were unconscious. He said: 'I swear, I'll definitely, on my life, return to you'."

Fingers curled into fists but immediately were released. Judai couldn't be mad at Leanne. She was the messenger. Also he had no idea about the Andersen/Kingsley family inner structure. Because he realized that all of them were lethal despite their cheerful demeanor. Johan, Judai concluded after witnessing what occurred in South America, was no exception. Thinking about his blue-haired boyfriend brought heartache to the holder of Haou. The haggard state of the agent pained the teenager to recollect.

Judai could've sworn he heard a voice in his head. Words laced with bitterness and frustration echoed dully within his mind. The voice was unmistakably Johan's. He shivered at the brash tone because he never heard the green-eyed adolescent so, in the brunette's head, upset and hurt. It was heart-breaking to Judai.

"I have to go find Johan." the boy resolved, unintentionally admitting his plans.

"Not with those injuries." Leanne, regrettably, burst his bubble. "That and you're untrained, I can't just let you go running off. Now lay down or I'll force you down."

Somehow the duelist didn't doubt the woman's ability to do so. Reluctantly, Judai did as he was ordered. Yubel materialized before the user of gentle darkness. "Giving up already?"

The reincarnated guardian accepted the teal-haired duelist. She understood that the relationship with Johan and Judai protected her love emotionally and physically, departments the duel monster couldn't quell. By no means did it mean Yubel _liked_ the Echo operative because of this, but the two agreed that they would safeguard the caramel-eyed brunette's welfare. Currently, finding the PAD was the best course of action.

"Of course not, but how am I going to get past trained fighters?" Judai muttered under his breath.

A scoff or 'psh' noise came from the dichromatic-eyed creature. "The same way you get rid of guards."

If it weren't for the fact he didn't want to alert the anatomical expert of his intentions the brunette would've face-palmed. His eyes shifted to the teal and gold colors of his guardian. "Disappear from sight…leaving only a mirage…"

Judai noted Leanne's movements. She hadn't sensed him yet or pretended she hadn't. He walked when his boyfriend's adoptive mother stood and headed in his direction. Judai believed himself caught but then noticed the Russian walked past him and towards the door. "I'll be back in a little. Just checking in with Devi."

His imitation, lying on the bed, said nothing. A sigh came from the woman before she muttered something about young love. Relieved his illusion was successful, Judai put a hand over his heart. Following carefully, the brunette tailed the lady out of the door.

"Judai." a familiar voice called to him, scaring the living daylights out of him.

Heaving a sigh when he registered the voice. The brown-eyed Neo-Spacian breathed. "Sapphire Pegasus?"

Responding to the beckon, the winged-beast's astral form came into view. "Please go to the armory first. You may need some tools from there."

Judai nodded and allowed himself to be navigated through the GHOST. When he reached the door, he cursed. It was another keypad.

"It is Johan's birthday." the voice of Amber Mammoth _(1)_ chided. "042300."

Once the code was in, the keypad light glowed green. A beep of recognition answered before the door opened. The armory on the GHOST was the size of two rooms put together, though it was minute in comparison to Jazzlyn's collection at the base. A projection of a black and whitish tiger appeared. Topaz tiger walked past a couple of rows of gear and gadgets before halting. "Look to the left and on the lower right shelf."

It was a handgun. It was fairly simple and reminiscent of what policemen in America owned. He retracted from it. "I'm not hurting anyone."

"It's not what you think." the large cat sat and curled up. "That is a stun gun. Use it and it'll only stop anyone from moving. Completely harmless."

Sun-kissed skin grasped chilly metal as he held the stun gun. Then the 'playmate' of his Hane Kuriboh appeared on the E-hero deck user. Its large red eyes stared at something, sadly chirping, "Rubi rubi…"

Judai followed Ruby's gaze to a podium with a glass case rested on top. It was empty of it's contents, the imprint of a gun only evidence something had been housed within the case. The teenager assumed whatever it was, was important or potent. But one thing was certain; it was in someone's possession.

_**~~~~~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~~~~~**_

"The time for talk is over, we're ending this." Squeezing the trigger, Johan began the fight. Unsurprisingly, the man dodged by backwards. A small stick-like item spun from the Haze agent's jacket. The silver-haired operative grasped the item.

Suddenly stick extended into a pole the height of the gentleman. A light came from a slit embedded at the top of the pole. From the slit a light emitted, creating a golden curved blade made of lasers. A wide arc was swung and illuminated crescents hurtled towards the PAD. The scythe-wielder's opponent back-flipped, the crescents uprooting concrete and tiles rather than the adolescent.

Johan aimed at Reaper again, firing rounds from Retribution. He dashed to remain out of range of his enemy. In a swinging motion, Johan released the magazine _(2)_.

One.

the soon to be twenty-year-old mentally counted. Reaper rushed toward the duelist as he loaded another magazine with a cartridge. The teen's handgun shot a bullet at a light. Sparkling shards fell, impaling the purple-eyed male in his shoulder and arms.

The injured man stumbled back as Johan rushed forward. A spot of blackness where Johan had shot cloaked the PAD. Gunshots rang from the darkness. The former Echo employee spun his scythe like a windmill to deflect the projectiles. Another magazine flew and hit the ground with a clatter

Two.

Shining in the dark, the blade plunged as Reaper recovered, lunging towards his partner's son. The young marksman leapt back from the obscure area. Red liquid sailed through the air before splattering on the white ground. Johan's tattered shirt had a large rip from the blade and a gash across his exposed flesh. Sweat stuck teal locks to the gunman's face as he held Retribution in his palms.

BLAM!

_**~~~~~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~~~~~**_

THUD!

A muscular form of a certain red-haired hunter collided with the wall. Before him a figure smaller than him loomed while other silhouettes were fighting around the vicinity. Cronies of the Haze worker lay piled up, unconscious. Leather fingerless gloves gripped Giese's collar before his back slammed against stainless steel.

A feint concerned voice asked in Spanish. "¿Qué te pasa, Giese? ¿Te duele algo?" _(What's wrong, Giese? Is something hurting you?)_

"¡S-Suéltame, puta!" _(Let go of me, b****!)_ Giese cursed back to his younger yet strong captor.

Green eyes a lit with mischief. "Vale, porque Sho te quiere todos modos." _(Okay, because Sho wants you anyway.)_

The younger Andersen twin released him before turning to join her comrades. At that moment a kick made contact with the whip user's face, his head recoiled into the metal. Behind over shoulder, Jazzlyn called. "удача, Giese." _(She said good luck in Russian, It's pronounced 'udacha')_

How did the man end up in this situation? While the assembled PAD had been fighting off the guards, which seemed nearly endless, Giese happened to enter the area. Hoping to avoid the teenagers, he tried to weave around the chaos, only to be clothes-lined by a hook sword. Then a heavyweight crocodile tugged viciously at his boots, and that led to the scene he had with Jazzlyn.

The agents already knew who did the damage to their naïve, reliable friend and weren't any happier than Johan was about the subject. And now that the source of Judai's pain was right in front of them. Of course none of them passed the opportunity. As of right now, it was Sho's turn to beat up Giese.

_**~~~~~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~~~~~**_

Johan and Giese were on opposite sides of a line of vehicles. They dashed down them as if they were running against each other in a race. Energy and bullets exchanged around and in vehicular shields.

Golden curves contacted with van tops, causing them to explode. Glass and metal debris rained down, embedding itself into Johan's skin and tissue. He hadn't noticed, he wasn't even in pain. The adrenaline coursing through veins fueled his invincible state. A perfect shot presented itself to the teal-haired Echo employee.

A bullet shot, only to land in the windshield of the vehicle. They continued down the line of vehicles. Johan always kept a count on his rounds. When he was out he gripped the handle of his desert eagle and allowed the magazine to fly, it hitting the English-born man in the knee.

Three.

The two hate-consumed enemies were reaching the end as Johan was reloading. They both stood in front of the line of automobiles. At the sight, they released their weapons' wrath. Suddenly, Johan flipped to increase his distance. Instead of the barrel of Retribution aimed at his target, it was aimed at seemingly random areas.

A smirk of satisfaction appeared on Reaper's face. Johan's accuracy had slipped, the villain was triumphing over the Andersen. The jubilant expression shifted to a pained one. Bullets made contact with his well-built form. However he eyed the green-eyed twin the entire time and he hadn't aimed at him.

Then for a moment, Reaper saw not Johan, but a woman of long flowing green hair and eyes that matched his adversary's. Daniella. She wasn't a great gunman by far but she did use a technique where she could bounce specialized bullets off the surroundings. Purple eyes dared to stare down and his fingers pluck a bullet from his epidermis.

It was metallic like all other metals. But what separated the bullet form normal ones was the design. It was with abstract designs and appeared almost like a corkscrew. It was those bullets. This enraged the man further. Not only had Johan used one of Trenton's prized guns, he also combined it with Daniella, that witch's, technique.

A barrage of explosive energy toward the PAD as he was switching to his last cartridge.

Four.

Johan shot and dodged but was still trapped in a storm of light.

_**~~~~~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~~~~~**_

Judai, though he wasn't the smartest, could notice and remember aspects of people and things that happened around him. Both of the Kingsleys were in the GHOST, as Leanne was just with him and she left to go see her husband. Jazzlyn and Johan were both in the base. And after dueling his boyfriend's sister he realized that Jazzlyn was extremely headstrong and aggressive. A gun, like the one that former lie in the glass, clashed with her style. That and he learned during his stay that his love was a sharpshooter.

Johan had this mysterious weapon.

"What was in here? An antique?" Judai didn't know why, but he felt concerned that Johan had the weapon. The coldness in the delusional voice he thought he heard, echoed in his mind. Johan, the user felt, was hurting internally from some hatred he never thought possible from the normally happy-go-lucky duelist. And the thought never left even as his weary feet sprinted out of the GHOST and within the Haze base. "Something dangerous."

All of the Gem Beasts manifested besides the duelist as he ran. Emerald turtle spoke. "What was taken is why we want you to go after Johan, it is indeed dangerous as it is a memento."

"Memento?" he echoed.

"It was his father's." Topaz Tiger answered. "But its too much for him to handle for long."

"What do you mean?"

_**~~~~~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~~~~~**_

Five.

Johan had used all the ammunition in Retribution. He was hidden behind pillar, steadying his breathing. Reaper, was bloody and gasping, but not dead. Well, not for long, the scorned marksman thought. He placed Retribution in his empty right holster.

_**~~~~~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~~~~~**_

"The gun is hybrid. It combines the force of a desert eagle," the pink panther, with a shimmering purple jewel on her chest informed. "a gun that fires strongly, you could even see fire come from it."

The winged-horse of the duel monster continued. "And a rail gun."

_**~~~~~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~~~~~**_

From his left holster the teal-haired former North Academia student retrieved Mercy. His fingers traced over the engraved words. Then he reached for his belt, where a specially designed bullets lie, waiting for their day of servitude. The cold projectile slithered around his fingers.

He said he wouldn't back down. That he wouldn't hesitate this time and he damn sure wasn't going to.

_**~~~~~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~~~~~**_

"Which is?" the reincarnated soul queried.

Topaz took over. "A gun that basically charges a gun with electricity to fire a powerful hit. But the problem is Johan can only use it four times before…"

"Before what?"

_**~~~~~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~~~~~**_

Mercy. It was a gun that the marksman had dreamed about since he was a kid. The sleek, silver and black weapon. It was stronger than Retribution. It could ensure death if it was utilized correctly. Johan always imagined himself using it, just as if not better than his old man. He'd trained years to even _feel _the handgun. And now…

He revealed himself to his adversary with his last resort in his grip.

_**~~~~~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~~~~~**_

Ruby gave a depressed 'rubi' at the question. Then finally Sapphire Pegasus answered. "After four shots, Johan could very well stop his own heart."

_**~~~~~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~~~~~**_

_Dun. Dun. DUNNNN! I just love leaving you at a high moment! Yes, Judai is back baby! And Johan, I think, was cool but just went off the deep end! Oh I like to note a couple of things. The ending part with switching, I was thinking how in some shows they switch back and forth and characters finish each others' sentences? Yeah well I did that with an action sequence!_

_Then I have to admit, most of the fighting scenes and weapons I have used have been inspired by House of flying daggers, Avatar: the Last Airbender, Soul Eater, and especially Black Cat and Black Lagoon for Johan's gunplay. _

_Lastly, that one bit piece with Jazzlyn and Giese and Sho. Yeah, it seemed random but I just wanted to let you reader know that Giese isn't getting off scot-free without wrath from someone! Also Spanish is a language I am learning so I put it in for fun (that and I was in Spanish class when I wrote the idea)._

_Authoress' Notes:_

1) Yeah I was poking fun at how they say 'elephants never forget'. Mammoth…elephant…there's not that much of a difference.

2) Magazine is not the type you read. It is the name of the part that holds the actual bullets. These can be fixed, or attached onto the gun. However Johan uses the detachable ones just because it's much easier for him when he's in a fighting situation. (that and it looks so cool then they detach them!)

_Sorry about the update status. I have been to school for barely a week and I'm already buried in homework! So only Wednesdays and weekends do I really have time for anything. So…yeah, I'm apologize! Please read and review!_


	13. Ch 12 Decision

_Kirei: Oh c'mon Johan! It wasn't that bad!_

_Johan: Not that bad? Not that bad! NOT THAT BAD! In one chapter you have gotten all the readers pissed at me. Again! This is what I get for ever complimenting you!_

_Kirei: It'll get better! _

_Johan: Uh huh, Sure it will! Where's Retribution so I can use it on you!_

_Judai: Johan, don't kill her!_

_Johan: I'm not, I'm just gonna wind her a bit._

_Judai: Johan!_

_Kirei: Anyway! I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh GX, only my OC and plot!_

_Reviewers Response:_

_**Luving Randomness:**_Johan: _Case and point, they're even threatening my __pairing__ because of your stunt! _Kirei: _I love you? _Johan: _NO you do not! _Sho: _*reddens* Ah, thank you very much…._

_**Chrisandersenyuki:**_Judai: _Yay! Now~ Let's see how you all fair without your manhood! And Johan if you die, you're next! _Johan: _*cowers and scared of Judai* _

_**Oak-chan:**_Johan: _Uh, yeah… _Judai: _I will, if Kirei writes it! _Kirei: _Thank you_

_**Yukiko Shiroryuu:**_Kirei: _Yukiko-san are you a gun buff? _Johan: _Honestly, it doesn't make any sense to me either. Kirei writes it, I just follow the script._

_**Chara-the-fire-lover:**_Johan: _Well it's not like I don't have three shots left! _Judai: _Johan, you fire all of those three, no kissy. _Johan: _What? Kirei you better not have me fire all of them! _Reaper: _I feel so loved._

_**~~~~~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~~~~~**_

"Stop his heart?" Judai repeated, incredulously. "It couldn't…he wouldn't…Johan wouldn't…."

"Judai, focus!" his guardian snapped. Hubel was fully aware of Johan's mindset. Revenge and sadness were the only weakness she knew. When she was demented, she manipulated that lust for vengeance in order to control his body. "You have to find him _before_ he does that!"

"But we have no idea w-" the brunette ducked to avoid a guard's body. He stared and noticed all the other beat up bodies around the doorway. What the heck? What did all this?

Suddenly he was grabbed and Judai, acting out of instinct, uppercut the figure. A mature voice cursed. "Dammit Judai!"

"Kaiser?" the teenager immediately recognized the person he just punched. "What are you-"

The words in his mouth died as the caramel-eyed duelist noticed the vicinity they were speaking in. Piles of unconscious bodies were scattered among the area. And tending to them were all familiar faces. All the friends he made junior year. And Kaiser. That couldn't have meant….

"Aniki!" the sound his former roommate. The blunette dropped something and dashed over to the holder of Haou. Sho wrapped his arms around the brunette. He'd grown! He was an inch shorter than Judai! "Aniki, you shouldn't be out here. You're still injured and-"

The word 'injured' reminded the Neo-Spacian deck user of his mission. As glad as the former Osiris student was to see his friend again, he wanted-no _needed_-to get to Johan. Urgently, Judai asked. "Did you guys see Johan?"

Jim walked over to the frustrated brunette. "You can't go after him. He's fighting-"

"Getting his xxx kicked by Reaper!" Giese, who Sho had dropped, suddenly yelled. A stiletto embedded itself into the wall, half a centimeter from his head. Grey eyes gave a glare so intense, the killing aura silenced the hunter.

A comforting hand grasped the duelist's shoulder. It was O'Brien. "I understand how you want to help him bu-"

"But Johan's gonna kill himself!" Judai interrupted. All the PAD eyes widened at the proclamation. Taking their silence as a cue to continue. "He's got some kind of hybrid gun and it's stop his heart."

Next speech came from Johan's sister, who suddenly breathless, muttered in French. "cet imbécile. _(1)_"

_**~~~~~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~~~~~**_

Johan had turned from the pillar to face his enemy only to see air. Green eyes widened, bewildered. Where did he go? Suddenly the pillar had hidden behind exploded. The impact swept his feet from under him. Rocks slapped across his back. He couldn't react as fast as normal causing the teal-haired agent to land roughly on his stomach.

Wobbling to regain his composure, Johan forward rolled away from another blast. The Gem Beast owner managed to land on his knees and quickly aimed. His finger pulled the trigger as his hand braced for the recoil. The bullet, supercharged with electricity and expelled through the barrel with gas, flew outward releasing a great amount of energy following it.

Johan winced as he felt his pang in his bones. Then he grit his teeth as electricity coursed through his body. Pools of green stared to where he hoped a man was dead. However his prayer went unanswered as Reaper stood, clutching his shoulder where the bullet grazed him.

Dammit, Johan mentally cursed.

_**~~~~~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~~~~~**_

"Take corridor 5," Jazzlyn finally said, shocking her comrades.

Both slightly angered and confused, the glasses-wearing PAD demanded. "Jazz what ar-"

Ignoring the younger Marufuji, she continued. "Go down it, turn right. Pass two halls then turn left. There should be a hatch. Go. Go now. And take this."

She tossed a device towards her twin's boyfriend. "Bring him back alive."

Judai, grateful to Jazzlyn's willingness, sprinted away before any of his male compatriots could stop him. All the guys, stared at the nineteen-year-old as if she was clinically insane. Putting her hands on her hips, she declared. "What the hell is up with y'all? We still gotta cuff these guys."

"Why'd did you let Judai go after Johan when he doesn't know how to fight or deal with dangerous enemies?" Ryo asked for all the males.

Jazzlyn resumed cuffing the unconscious guard. "He told you the reason. Johan's going to kill himself unless he's stopped. If any of us went after him, he wouldn't listen. All we can do is trust Judai."

_**~~~~~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~~~~~**_

The white tiling on the floor had been stained a grim crimson. All the gore coming from the two adversaries. Both were light-headed and exhausted. However, neither were giving into their bodies desires as they rushed towards each other. The laser scythe was blocked by the metallic rail gun used by Reaper's former partner. Johan tried to squeeze the trigger but found the order from his brain to the nerves were failing. Internally cursing and glaring at his hand to move. Noticing Johan's intention, the English man jumped back. Finally the duelist regained control of his fingers and fired before his godfather could get away. This time the intricately designed projectile made contact with the leg of the silver-haired man.

Johan stumbled back from the electricity running through his frame, clutching his chest. His hands, even with gloves on, seemed like their were grasp hot coals. The feeling in his arms were starting to numb. He hadn't expected to be affected so quickly nor for the purple-eyed gentleman to dodge most of the attacks. Suddenly he could feel his heartbeat. He could feel it was strange. The effects of his shocks were taking hold.

_**~~~~~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~~~~~**_

Judai followed Jazzlyn's instruction and was running. _Johan it's not true, right? You're not gonna kill yourself, right? _

That and a plethora of questions buzzed in his mind. Situations also popped in his head. Of Johan triumphantly smiling at him, completely unharmed. Of arriving to find his lover dead. Immediately the brunette shook the thought from his head. "Johan won't die."

The words hadn't convinced the teenager. His heartbeats synchronized his running pace. Only one thought remained in his head. Johan.

He approached the hatch to see a flash of light. He ran towards the open hatch, crying for his boyfriend's name. "JOHAN!"

_**~~~~~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~~~~~**_

The sound of his name being called, caught the PAD's attention. Breathless, the marksman said. "Judai…"

Judai ran up to the scene. Brown eyes examined the sight. The Haze operative was on the ground; his weapon lie forgotten. Johan stood over him, Mercy aimed right for the man's heart. Fear was engraved in purple spheres while a ludicrous satisfaction washed over green eyes.

Judai did a double take to notice fresh wounds in the silver-haired man's crisp and probably expensive grey and white button up shirt. Caramel eyes widened at the gaps in each of the older man's legs. He already shot three!

He called out to the Echo employee. "Johan! You have to stop! You're going to kill yourself!"

The said person refused to stare at his boyfriend, only glaring at his helpless enemy. Green hues displaying so many dark emotions. "But he'll finally die…! He can finally burn in hell for eternity…! He can finally receive just what he deserves for taking my parents!"

A gasp was stifled in Judai's mouth. Johan's parents, the Kingsleys always mentioned them as friends and comrades. Both the twins also had remained vague on the subject of their mother and father. Judai never questioned the matter, as it was rude.

Did he really kill them? And no matter the answer, the Echo operative had every right to be irate. However the resentfulness was going to destroy the PAD, and call Judai selfish, but he refused to do nothing. Attempting to appeal to his boyfriend's sense, with some of Yubel's persuasiveness, Judai asked. "Is that all you want? To just kill him? Then what? You can just die in peace right after him?"

Silence was the holder of the Gem Beasts' reply. He remained still, unmoving from his position, with his teal bangs shadowing his eyes. "What about what you said when we were juniors? That dream you said back when we were in Duel Academia, how you wanted to be the bridge that connect humans to spirits! Was it all a lie, Johan?"

No sound came from the nineteen-year-old. The marksman's hand began to tremble as he struggled to retain his composure. A finger started to squeeze the trigger. The four time world save didn't want to lose the Andersen child. Unwillingly tears started to flow from brown pools. "And what about me, Johan? What's the point of showing me your world, if you're going to tear yourself from it! ? You said you love me, then why….Why are you leaving me like this? Were you lying about-"

"I wasn't lying!" Johan finally yelled, Mercy lowered from his grip. It slipped from his hands, clacking onto the ground. His cheeks were stained with tears as his eyes met his lover's. "Neo, I wasn't lying about anything…I want to become that bridge…I want to stay with you, Judai…"

Those words the brown-haired teenager could believe. The signs of fatigue began to show on the teal-haired duelist's face as the adrenaline slowed. Johan's weakened frame swayed, the former Duel Academia student rushed to catch his boyfriend before he collapsed.

Sporadic gasps were Johan's breathing, as the reincarnated Haou attempted to stabilize the PAD. The brunette didn't complain as he was managing a way to bear the green-eyed guy's weight. Suddenly he heard a click.

It all was a blur. One moment he was standing in his boots, trying to help the exhausted fighter. The next he was sprawled on the ground. Blood splattered onto Judai's face. A load fell onto his legs and liquid seeped into his clothes. Immediately he clutched the mass on his calves. "JOHAN!"

Failing to answer, Judai shook the limp bluenette, practically chanting his name. The worn teenager lost consciousness and not returning anytime soon. Blood soaked into both of their clothes. And the Elemental Hero user found the cause of the shedding of the vital liquid. A hole about the diameter of a golf ball was in his chest.

Wondering the cause, brown met purple. Reaper stood, albeit with much effort, with Mercy in his palms. For seconds Judai contemplated whether _he_ should kill the gentleman. The brunette duelist growled. "You! You were saved and you shoot him! What kind of guy are you?"

"One that utilizes every opportunity he can seize." the silver-haired man answered, pulling from his jacket pocket a miniature handgun. He dropped Mercy, as it was empty, and approached the two adolescent. Caramel spheres stared down the barrel of the armament. "Though I must thank you, Yuki Judai, for allow me that opportunity."

Infuriated was an understatement in Judai's mind. This man truly did deserve what his boyfriend described. Knowing then that it was up to him to complete his love' s mission, Judai shut his eyes. When they reopened they were a steely, hardened golden shade. "I believed that you would be wise enough to know you are doomed. To get up again, you're a fool."

The sudden harsh tone from the inexperienced male unnerved Reaper slightly. But then he regained his composure to pull the trigger. A bullet hurtled towards the space between the nineteen-year-old's eyes. Suddenly a tentacle created from an inky substance swatted the projectile as if it were a fly. The air increased in density with purplish-black mist crawling across the white and reddened tiles. Breathing became difficult as murderous aura strangled its victim.

Depleted of his breath, the former Echo agent buckled to his knees. The handgun slipped onto the ground, a clatter echoing in the silence. Tendrils of blackness surfaced from within the depths of the dark-colored haze. Tentacles coiled about the limbs of the English-born male. Judai scooped his reckless beloved within his arms.

Teal locks rested onto the guard's uniform the E-Hero deck owner stole. Sweat rolled against Judai's sun kissed skin. Only at close proximity did the holder of Haou acknowledge the lividness of the PAD's flesh. Diminutive pants tickling the Japanese guy's neck, alerted him of the extent of the damage. Judai sensed the pulse of the marksman. It continued to fluctuate. He had to hurry.

"For harming Johan, I won't forgive you." a hiss informed, the tentacles wrapping tighter with each word. The looming dark burned against the Haze worker's skin. It felt almost as if the dark were devouring his flesh and feasting on his soul. An agonized scream howled from the man formerly known as Ryan Lincoln.

BLAM! BLAM!

A sudden shot sent the silver-haired male sprawled onto his back, his limbs twitching like a dying bug. The still golden-irised teenager pocketed the stun gun he used. Careful not to cause Johan any discomfort, the duelist knelt to grasp the gold-plated revolver Reaper used along with the keepsake of the Andersen children. Purple orbs widened as it glimpsed upon it's own weapon. "You cannot move your arms nor your legs. If I shot you from this distance, I could kill you."

BLAM!

Smoke ascended out of the barrel of the handgun. The bullet landed less than half a centimeter away from the head of the source of the older Andersen twin's anguish. "But, a lowly wretch such as yourself shouldn't be entitled such a painless death. Live. Suffer. Wallow in your futility."

Judai turned to leave when a gurgling laugh resounded. "Wallow, I shall however I wish for company. I wish I could see the faithfulness in Johan if he knew the truth."

Aware of villains abilities to lie, the nineteen-year-old shouldn't have discerned the Haze operative's words. However his ears still heard the silver-haired man speak. "His parents are alive, and trapped in the dimensions I'm sure you're familiar with."

Repressing a gasp, Judai fled with his comatose boyfriend in tow before he dared interrogate more information from the soon to be jailbird. Reversing the directions, Judai sprinted at his limits. He passed his friends as they were concluding their 'clean-up'. Upon see the swiftly retreating figure of their normally upbeat cohort, they realized misfortune struck.

When the couple reached the GHOST, an awaiting pair stood at the entranceway. Devi gently shouldered his adoptive child's mass, following his wife's hurried gait towards the infirmary. Within minutes the other PAD filed into the hovercraft. Jazzlyn was the only person from the group allowed to enter the operating room while all the male duelists sat within the lounge awaiting their companion's condition.

In the silence, Judai prayed. Prayed he hadn't been too late.

_**~~~~~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~~~~~**_

_Oh no! Johan's severely injured! Will he make it out alive? And if he does then where will he and Judai go from here? Also, what's with their friends' involvement with Echo? All that and more, next time!_

_Authoress' Notes:_

1) cet imbécile: French for 'that idiot'

_Till next time, ja ne!_


	14. Ch 13 Aftermath

_Kirei: Well. Two weeks into the school year and I already miss summer. *sigh* Anyway, I'm just here to say that after this chapter there will only be two more chapters to Family Business. After this will be both Family Ties and North Academia (which will be separated by years). At the end of the chapter will be OC profiles that I beg for you to make (not only for North Academia but a surprise for you all). Also…this is my first chapter with the anonymous reviews disabled!_

_Johan: Moving on!_

_Kirei: *whispers* He's still mad at me._

_Johan: Kirei doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh GX, she does however own the plot and OC she uses._

_Reviewers Response:_

_**Oak-chan:**_Kirei: _Wow, now I'm getting the threats. _Johan:_ Serves you right!_

_**Chrisandersenyuki:**_Johan:_ See? Now you got the fan girls crying! _Kirei: _I'm sorry?_ Judai: _No you're not. But thank you, it was great deal with that teme._

_**Chara-the-fire-lover:**_Giese: _I won't! _Reaper: _Just give it up man, they just don't like us. _Sho: _I do?_

_**Luving Randomness:**_Johan: _Well at least it wasn't a death threat. _Sho: _Am I really that much cuter as a PAD? _Ryo: _*shrugs* Fan girls just love the dangerous type, Sho. _

_**Yukiko Shiroryuu:**_Johan: _Oh yeah well bring it, I'll just use- _Judai: _Johan, you dare use that gun again I'm gonna personally kick your xxx!_

_**~~~~~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~~~~~**_

The lounge was quiet with the only sounds of metal clanking, beeping, and murmurs from the infirmary. Judai aimlessly fiddling with his fingers while all the guys finished writing reports. Strides against the metal entrance ramp clanked. Instinctively, the trained fighters grasped their weapons. From the ramp appeared a red-haired woman dressed in what the brunette believed secret agents from movies wore.

"Ms. Redenzik." Austin breathed.

"It's very nice to meet you again, O'Brien." the lady's voice was thick with a French accent as she spoke German. "I have come to hear the run down from Devi and Leanne Kingsley, may I speak with them?"

Jim answered. "I'm very sorry Ms. Redenzik, both are operating in the infirmary."

"You, then." the redhead pointed to Ryo. "Explain, please."

The older Marufuji agent replied in Japanese. "I can't. I don't have the complete details of the missions. However, he does."

The blue-eyed man gestured to the confused former Osiris. Ms. Redenzik stepped closer, inspecting the nineteen-year-old. "So you're Yuki Judai? I must say, Andersen's chosen quite the looker. Explain what happened, if you please."

It took the brunette all of ten minutes in order to summarize his capture, escape, and saving of his boyfriend. A stoic rivaling Kaiser's stared, pondering the entire time. Finally the French-accented woman said. "I cannot allow you to be with Johan Andersen."

"Wha bu-" the Neo-Spacian holder immediately fumed

"Shh!" the PAD abruptly cut him off. "Unless that is, you undergo the training program and enlist as a member of Echo."

Judai jaw dropped. He'd felt the adrenaline that his blue-haired lover experienced as he explained the seemingly impossible feats he accomplished. It was exhilarating. The reincarnated user of darkness also realized the reasons why Johan had been reluctant to explain the truth. It was terrifying. But he loved Johan. The brunette wanted to stay with him, no matter what. He wanted not only to accept the green-eyed duelist, he wanted to remain by on his side on missions. If that meant this training and change of life, Judai already knew his response. "Sign me up, Redenzik-san."

"Very well, I will have information sent out immediately." Ms. Redenzik's voice softened. "Just take it easy for now, okay? Now inform both Devi and Leanne that I still want a word with them, and you lot, I expect full reports on my desk within the next few days."

All the males saluted as the woman walked off the ship. A collective sigh escaped their lips. Jim quipped. "Oh my, she sure knows how to make a room drop degrees."

"Who is she?"

Sho wiped off his spectacles. "That was Simone Redenzik. She's the head commissioner in Echo. Normally she's so much more stricter and curt plus getting anything approved by her is nearly impossible. But…I hear that she's got a soft spot for couples."

Before Judai could question his former roommate, the illuminating red sign that read infirmary grayed. WHOOSH! The sliding double doors of the room opened, revealing the Kingsley and Andersen clan. Anxious, the holder of Haou wondered. "Is Johan okay?"

Leanne, letting her hair out of the cap it was in, sighed. "He lost a lot of blood. And the rail gun serious offset his heart. Plus the hole…"

Fear made the spirit-seer's heart skip a beat. "So are you saying-"

Jazzlyn hung onto her twin's beloved and smiled. "He'll make a complete recovery! Just give him some days to recover, and another couple weeks for the wounds to close and he'll be as good as new."

"Redenzik came by." Ryo informed, almost boredly. The two adoptive parents looked at each other before a simultaneous notion towards the GHOST exit told where the commissioning leader disappeared. Knowing it wouldn't be a pleasant conversation, the couple braced themselves. Devi went first when Leanne turn back and told the PAD. "You can go see him, he's asleep right now but he's been asking for you all day, Judai-kun."

Red crept onto the said boy's face as he bounded into the medical room. Inside were the same beds he previously seen when Leanne treated him. Cautiously he approached the bed. A continuous beep reported the heartbeat of the unconscious bluenette. Wires and needles tangled and embedded themselves around Johan. A mask covered his nose and mouth. Steadily did his chest rise and fall.

To Judai, it was surprising. He had never seen Johan sick, much less hurt. And laying there, he seemed so serene, so pained, so…fragile. The brunette reached the bedside, his fingers brushed away stray locks from the injured operative's face. They remained, tracing the outline of the green-eyed male's features. In his sleep, Johan moaned. "Neo…"

Removing his fingertips from the weakened blue-haired Gem Beast holder and instead grasped his hand. "I'm here, Johan."

"Don't leave me…" a hushed whimper came. The other agents had long since left the room to give the lovebirds their space. Judai, didn't let go of his beloved's hand as he planted a chaste kiss between teal bangs, onto the wounded marksman's sun-kissed head.

"I never will…"

_**~~~~~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~~~~~**_

_Yay! Johan is alive! So now what's to happen? Find out next time!_

_Okay so now the profile. Please send in an PM! And thank you for helping me! _

_Name: _

_Ethnicity:_

_Age: _

_Deck:_

_Appearance:_

_Gender:_

_Personality:_

_Special Conditions (medical, mental, etc.):_

_Interests: _

_Dislikes:_

_Dorm (Osiris, Ra, Obelisk):_

_History (you can make something dark or such, because I just may put your history into a plotline for an installment of North Academia):_


	15. Ch 14 Birthday Surprises

_Kirei: Wow, it's the last chapter._

_Judai: Hold on, didn't you say in the previous chapter that there were two left?_

_Kirei: Absolutely true! Howeva! This is the last official chapter! Yay!_

_Johan: Meaning the last one is an omake._

_Kirei: Correct! AS to what it is….I'M NOT TELLING! Moving on…I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh GX but I do own my plot and OC!_

_Reviewers Response:_

_**Oak-chan:**_Kirei: _Aw, damn…*pulls out a large sword* Psych! Bring it baby! _Johan: _Finally! *revs chainsaw*_

_**Yukiko Shiroryuu:**_Johan: _I'll take you and Kirei! _Kirei: _And get your xxx handed to you! _Johan: _Put your sword where you mouth is *Launches a rocket* _Kirei: _But Johan, she said she would've hugged you if you weren't in this state. _Johan: _Oh xxxx! Stop the rocket!_

_**Chrisandersenyuki:**_Johan: _Yay, more fan girl love…_

_**Luving Randomness:**_Judai: _Why do they all wonder how I'd do as PAD? _Kirei: _Because you're the adorable uke! _Judai: _What' s an uke?_

_**Chara-the-fire-lover:**_Kirei: _Don't be sad because the end to one thing is the beginning of another. _Sho: _I have fan girls? Wow…._

_**~~~~~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~~~~~**_

Judai had to admit. It wasn't easy. The training was tough, especially with Jazzlyn as his instructor (since Johan was still recovering) and Devi teaching him the required knowledge. It was so much more than he had done in Duel Academia. However, the duelist hadn't regretted his decision.

Because when he was being drilled by his boyfriend's twin, the marksman would take over for light sparring. Or if he was facing an hellish lecture with the Kingsley man, Johan would come by to explain the creatures, legends, and terms in simpler words. Johan was there. It was enough for Judai with just that.

Today the brunette was excited for his 'teacher's' wrath. He had learned how to fight and defend himself with various techniques. Yet of all the days, Jazzlyn was late. Stretching to occupy himself, the caramel-eyed male awaited. The blue-haired female stretched as she entered the training grounds. She dressed in her pajamas. "I had a feeling you'd be here. No training or studying today."

"What?" Judai paused mid-stretch. "Why?"

"Don't you know what today is?" When a shake of brown locks came, the youngest Andersen child face palmed. An expression of bafflement graced the nineteen-year-old's face. "It's April 23rd. It's me and Johan's birthday."

Tilting his head in a way that Johan adored, he wondered. "It is?"

"You didn't know that? What kind of boyfriend are you?" Jazzlyn demanded as Judai held his hands up in defense. "He never told me when it is."

"Min gud! _(My god!) (1)_ Then we need to…" the green-eyed lady suppressed a shudder. "shop for a present."

Suddenly Leanne popped out of nowhere. A smile plastered on her fair complexion. "I heard shopping~ Let's go! Jazzy we're gonna find a suitable dress for tonight's dinner plans!"

Mortification paled the normally scrappy blue-haired woman. "I-I said 'present' not 'dress' and who says that me or Johan _want_ to go to these 'dinner plans' you mentioned?"

"Because." the hazel-eyed parent latched onto her daughter and the brunette's arms. "You're not rude enough to say 'no' to anything that involves food. And besides, you can look for a gift while we're shopping!"

There was no point in arguing as the medical professional dragged the birthday girl and the new cadet onto a smaller hovercraft.

_**~~~~~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~~~~~**_

That night Judai along with the Ki9ngleys and Andersen family were on the GHOST, heading towards a destination only known to the surrogate parents of the PAD. Leanne strictly forbade the twins from leaving the hovercraft until called. Also they were unable to see anyone when they were dressed up.

Judai had finished washing up and beginning to get dressed in one of the rooms (apparently it's like a mini-home since some missions took place over days). The a knock reached the door. A rushed 'coming' came from the Elemental deck user. Fumbling with the command pad, he allowed the door to slide open, revealing his boyfriend. Johan closed the door behind him, leaving the brunette to wonder. "Why are you here? Leanne banished you to your room."

Johan had been in recovery and allowed to move around, however it would be a few weeks before he could even enter the field again. The blue-haired duelist sheepishly scratched his head as he stood in purple basketball shorts and a black wife beater. "Because. I haven't seen you all day and you didn't even say 'happy birthday'. That hurts, Neo."

The marksman pouted, causing Judai to laugh before his lips melded with his love's. Both were pressed against each other until they needed oxygen. The brunette sadly broke away first, panting. "I just wanted to see you before Leanne shuns me from the world."

As if his thoughts could be heard, a bang came to the door. "Johan! I know you're in there!"

Suppressing a squeak, the said gunman used the vent to, hopefully, escape his mother's wrath. A laugh came from the new recruit before he resumed his dressing.

_**~~~~~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~~~~~**_

Judai seated himself in the lounge, resisting the urge to removed the item at his neck. His black tie which matched his slacks. The tie was tucked beneath the collar of his red button-down shirt with golden cuffs. An unbuttoned white dinner jacket was over the shirt.

He fidgeted, not from the clothes, but from the fact he failed to find a gift for his boyfriend's birthday. However Leanne assured that he would give Johan a gift he would treasure forever. The Russian's words baffled the nineteen-year-old but he was aware that they were a very strange family.

"What's wrong Judai?" whipping at the mention of his name, Judai faced the muscular 'leader' of the family team. Devi dressed in a brown suit and peach shirt, both choices most likely forced by his spouse. Instead of the usual sunglasses, a pair of sophisticated glasses revealed his amber spheres. "You seem tense."

"And that should be Johan." his wife giggled as she appeared beside her lover. To Judai, she looked as if she belonged in a fashion magazine. Her strapless forest-green dress hugged every curve of her body. The skirt portion of the dress had one side longer than the other. Purple locks were gathered in a neat bun with shimmering earrings and necklace matching the gem encrusted in the torso portion of her dress.

Both Kingsley laughed at Leanne's comment, as if it were an inside joke. They were parked on a nearby base, with a cloaking device concealing the ship. The restaurant was located within a large skyscraper with a glass prism-like top. An elevator scaled through numbers before a ding indicated it halting at it's destination. The Echo operatives stepped out and were greeted by the faces Judai had seen just a couple weeks prior.

The hazel-eyed lady talked to a stocky man before she motioned that they were being seated. Inside was…beautiful, to say the least. Chandeliers of glass glimmered not with light bulbs but candles, giving a dimmed atmosphere. Golden-colored posh carpets shined under their feet. The glass prism overhead served as a roof. The outer corners of the room was squared but the rest worked like a down spiraling tiered cake, with the smallest part at the bottom.

Then at the bottom was a pillar. A crystallized pillar that was colored a differently at every angle. It extended to the top of the glass prism. It left Judai awestruck as he wandered to the white clothed table that he was directed to. Even the dinnerware beamed in the teenager's face. Golden cutlery gleamed, almost as if shined before they were set, and a wine glass glittering beside a napkin folded in the form of a crane.

Drinking in the settings, he jolted at a tap and a voice calling. "Hey there stranger."

He spun around to see the newest student teacher at Duel Academia. Ecstatic, the former Osiris hugged his friend. "Asuka!"

"Are you gonna like that with all of us -don?" his past dinosaur underclassman wondered. Kenzan actually appeared drastically different without his bandana and his muscles covered, if it weren't for his odd speaking habits, the brunette would've been able to identify his companion.

"Ah did we already miss the pr-" Asuka's older brother began only to be shut up by his two friends, Ryo and Yusuke. To change the subject Yusuke greeted. "It's nice to see you again, Judai-kun."

It was surprising. All his friends from Duel Academia were present for his boyfriend's birthday. He hadn't seen any of them (excluding the PAD of course) in over a year or so. "Minna _(2)_…"

He chatted briefly before another group approached him. None he recognized. A girl with red hair and yellow eyes walked up. "So you're the infamous Judai Yuki we heard so much about, nice to meet you, I'm La'Rae."

"How'd a pansy like Johan end up with hottie like you?" asked a dark-haired guy with someone identical to him right beside him. His comment earned a punch in his arm from another of his companions, a lady with shoulder-length black hair and pretty blue eyes. "Because he's not a douche bag like you, Orion!"

"Damn, Miku that hurts." the man, Orion, rubbed the area he was punched. "Besides I was mostly joking."

Judai only stared confused by the encounter. Then a female with flowing green hair and dichromatic eyes sighed. "We're sorry to have bothered you, we were just wondering about Johan's boyfriend since he wouldn't shut up about you when he came back to North. I'm Sakura Taylor. And the jerk that I'm sorry you had to have met is Orion along with his twin, Artemis. And this is Miku and the shy one is Kyoko."

The caramel-eyed male bowed. "Hajimemashite."

"Speaking of Johan," Kyoko glanced around. "Where is he? And Jazz?"

Almost as if on cue from the host booth, emerged the said twins. They matched, probably another set up by their odd and demanding mother. Jazzlyn appeared somewhat clumsier than her usual cocky gait. As she was closer it was noted the heels on her feet. The shoes matched her black and midnight blue gothic Lolita dress. Her usual ponytail added curls and a side swept bang while silver jewelry adorned her ears and neck.

Johan also seemed somewhat awkward, not from the clothes but rather something on his mind. Taking the opportunity to examine his boyfriend, the brunette felt his face heat up. The black suit he wore fit well on his well-built form. A midnight blue shirt tucked underneath the suit with a grey tie as the final touch. _Damn, _he thought, _Johan's sexy when he cleans up._

"Hey guys!" Jazzlyn greeted to their friends and struck up a conversation. While Johan could slip near his lover. Both were speechless and flushed as they drank in their appearance and covered their anxiety.

Judai sat across from Johan as white porcelain decorated with luxurious delicacies were served. His twin beside him with her green sphere reflecting the glow of a cell phone. The blue-haired sibling flashed a sympathetic smile to his sister. She accepted it before turning her attention to the items before her. What was that about?

After dining, Jazzlyn stood and walked into obscurity. A minute later she descended the stairs that led to the center of the restaurant, near the sparkling pillar. The couple noticed a wireless microphone near her face. She greeted. "Welcome family and friends. First off, thank ya for coming out for me and Johan's birthday, we really appreciate it. But now, we would like to start with gifts, starting with Judai-kun!"

What gift? The brunette mentally panicked. What was the woman saying? She knew he failed to get a gift. Was she doing this on purpose? Before Judai had a meltdown, the birthday girl pushed a button on the pillar and an opening appeared. "He's decided to give Johan a duel on the Starlight deck!"

_I did?_ the nineteen-year-old thought as he was led along with the green-eyed PAD, who looked almost as dazed as the Neo-Spacian deck user did. They were handed their duel disks, with their decks inside, and shoved into the pillar that turned out to be a elevator. A mischievous grin adorned the fighter's face as she cheered. "Ganbatte _(3)_."

The platform of the elevator began to rise, leaving the two to marvel at the beauty of the crystals twinkling like the stars above. Once they reached the top, they noticed the Starlight deck was completely constructed of glass. Luckily neither had vertigo though the height slightly intimidated the duo.

Johan chuckled. "It's always what I wanted, another chance at it with you, Judai."

"Just know that I won't go easy just because it's your birthday." the brunette teased as he activated his duel disk.

"I wouldn't want it any other way!"

Judai couldn't be more enthusiastic. They have dueled quite a few times but never with an audience and certainly not on a transparent stage! His heroes and guardians, amused by their master's elation, prepared to battle at his side.

Both Echo agents cried. "Duel!"

_**~~~~~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~~~~~**_

Judai pointed his finger at his opponent. "Now let's end it! Yubel!"

The marksman mimicked the gesture. "Go Rainbow Dragon!"

Both duel monster complied, charging their attacks before unleashing them onto each other. The gust blew the duelists onto their butts. Judai managed to win with only 25 life points left. Grins rivaling the Cheshire Cat developed on the couple's faces. Judai proclaimed. "Gaccha! Tanoshii dyueru dattaze. _(4)_"

"Yeah it was…" Johan said as he stood again, walking over to aid his love. "And I don't wanna let us stop having those fun duels."

"I love you, Judai." The loving grip that held his sun-kissed skin and the sugary words from the bluenette's mouth, made the brunette want to melt. "That's why I want to ask…"

Johan reached into his pocket as he bent onto one knee. A velvet box was on Judai's palm. The veteran operative opened the box in to reveal a band with a gem in the middle. "Neo, will you marry me?"

It took seconds for Judai to digest the proposal. Then it all clicked. The dinner, the dressing up, it was all for him. In a flash the brunette tackled the gunman. "Are you kidding? Totally!"

From below whoops and cheers came from all their friends as they all thought the same thought:

_FINALLY!_

_**~~~~~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~~~~~**_

_Kirei: And that's game! The story is over! Onto the extras! How'd you like the cameo appearance minna? Thanks for the submissions! I'm sure to get onto the next chapter as soon as possible! _

_Yeah, Johan __finally__ proposed! Be happy for them! That is if they make it to the altar…._

_Johan: Are you giving a teaser?_

_Kirei: Maybe~~~ Anyway! Till next time!_

_Authoress' Notes:_

1) Min gud: As above noted means "My god". It's in Danish, since I've read that Johan is Scandinavian so I just picked a country that he's got blood from (remember he wasn't born on any country!)

2)Minna: Everyone.

3) Ganbatte: Literally means 'Do your best' but can also be used to say 'good luck'

4) Gaccha! Tanoshii dyueru dattaze: This is Judai's catchphrase throughout the Yu-Gi-Oh GX series in Japanese. Translated it's: 'Gotcha! That was a fun duel!


	16. Ch 15 Payback! Revenge of the Fangirls!

_**Kirei: Wow, it's really the last chapter of the Family Business story. That's…wow. **_

_**Johan: And yet you're looking at….Kuroshitsuji?**_

_**Kirei: Kuroshitsuji 2! There's a difference!**_

_**Judai: You're betraying us to another franchise again!**_

_**Kirei: No I'm not! I'm getting ideas. I'm thinking making you and Johan pull a Haou and Jehu! It's so~~ sexy! Ne, Judai, wanna be a nobleman while Johan's your sexy-can-do-it all butler?**_

_**Judai/Johan: Yeah/No!**_

_**Kirei: That's another idea to toy with on another day. Anyway~ I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh GX but I do own my plot and OC! **_

_**Reviewers Response:**_

_**Oak-chan:**__ Why thank ya, I'm glad I you liked the proposal. And I hope you enjoy my little gift to you._

_**Yukiko Shiroryuu:**_Johan: _You win this round and you thought it would take me that long to propose? God, what do you think I'm some idiot _Kirei: _*opens mouth* _Johan: _Absolutely no comments from you!_

_**Chrisandersenyuki:**__ I know! We all wait for the moment Johan's gonna sweep Judai off his feet. Judai's family? I wonder how they'll be….No seriously, I wonder. I don't know._

_**Chara-the-fire-lover:**_Judai: _No. No he won't. _Johan: _Wow, love the support honey. _Judai: _Sorry baby but it's true. _

_**Luving Randomness:**__ Yes and I shall now leave you with this final writing for the story known as 'Family Business'._

_**~~~~~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~~~~~**_

"Giese, I'm telling you now. We need to leave or we'll regret it." the silver-haired man, Reaper, informed his partner as they walked behind a girl with black locks and red spheres with an iPod touch in her hands.

In response, the hunter laughed. "You're too paranoid, Ryan-"

"-Reaper-"

"Yeah, yeah whatever." the red-haired duelist replied. "What are you worried about? She said she had Johan already wrapped up for us and would give him to us, no charge. What makes you think that there's something wrong?"

The gentleman's gloved hand smacked his forehead. "I had to be paired with an idiot."

Giese leaned closer to his compatriot, so the girl ahead of them didn't here. "And besides she's a _girl, _what harm can she possibly bring?"

"Does the name Jazzlyn Andersen ring a bell?" Both immediately hushed their conversation when the child halted in front of a metallic, creaky, decrepit warehouse. Black locks swung as the female turned to the two Haze operatives. "We're here~! I made sure he wasn't too damaged just for you~! Also, I made sure that this place is completely secluded, no one could come after him! Saa, ikimashou _(Come, let's go)_!"

The wheels of the sliding door to the warehouse made a busts of crescendos. It was completely dark, excluding the daylight pouring from the open door. Both men stared incredulously at the teenager, she merely grinned and gestured for them to continue. As soon as they were in, the door was pulled shut. "Kihihihihihi~! You're doomed now!"

"Who are you?" Reaper demanded as he pulled out his scythe. Yes, he knew that it was too good to be true, especially if it was a girl like that. She's too much of a fan girl to let Johan go so easily!

Spotlights shined higher in the obscure warehouse. There was a gigantic floating throne (_A/N: Just think of the one Johan had when he was possessed!_). Seated upon the throne was the girl that showed them this place. Her clothes changed to a black armor with a flowing blood red cape. A malicious chuckle came from the female as she crossed her legs. "A fan girl of course."

So the purple-eyed man was right! She reeked of fan girl-ism and the cosplaying didn't help. Red spheres were alit with mischief. "You know, I've been getting words about you two from my followers. None of them good. So I'm going to settle this now. Reaper, Giese, you have tried for multiple accounts of assault, abuse, attemptive murder, and worst of all, the attemptive shipping break up! You have been tried and you have been found…"

The evil smirk spread into a smile. "…Guilty. And now you shall be sentenced to torture by…"

A single snap echoed and on cue more spotlights illuminated shadows surrounding the duo. The lights revealed them all to be girls. All of them had some form of apparel with Johan and Judai together. Both gulped in realization. These were-

"Fan girls."

Suddenly panicking, Giese wildly made eye contact with all the ladies surrounding him. There was hate in their eyes. Killing intent radiating like suns from the spiritshipping fans. Hoping, praying, for some escape he yelled. "How can you even judge us? We have due process of law!"

"Law?" the armor-clad teen stood, the light casting an ominous shadow on her. Her irises turned to a shape resembling demons' as her palm extended and she proclaimed. "I'm the authoress, b****! I do what I please!"

The Haze operative gulped. If she was the authoress…damn they were screwed. Sadistic grins graced the mob of fan girls. "And now ladies…I leave you your entertainment."

Clicks of frightening similar to the weaponry that their blue-haired adversary utilized rang to their ears. Two girls had guns in their possession. The authoress, Kirei, quipped. "Allow me to introduce, this is Oak-chan and Yukiko Shiroryuu-chan!"

"You!" Yukiko said, pointing her gun at them. "Eat my AA-12 Shotgun!"

Both of the angered fan girls opened fire on them. Giese and Reaper started running for the exit while bullets flew. Oak-chan reloaded her pistols. "Dance monkeys! DANCE!"

"Giese, what are you doing? Shoot back!" Reaper cried as he frantically dashed about. Meanwhile, his partner also was sprinting within the dark. "Me? You fought with the gun-using brat! You stop them!"

BLAM!

A bullet pierced both of the villains. Whoops of happiness resounded. Another girl with a sword called. "Let me at them. Chrisandersenyuki, how ya doing? If it's well, then it won't be for long!"

Reaper actually held his weapon against her when a bullet hit his palm, forcing him to drop it. The scythe fell into the grasp of another fan girl. "Luving Randomness, ready to die?"

Defenseless, the silver-haired man could do the only thing he could: Run and scream like a girl. Explosions scattered across the ground, due to his scythe's ability. Giese was shooting back at fan girls, hoping to get a shot to make contact. However it was like they were made of steel.

Suddenly they heard the growling from the darkness. Barking was heard. A voice in the blackness called. "Sic 'em Bob!"

"Oh great we have fan boys too?" the red-haired hunter cried. His answer attacked him, it's teeth sinking into his skin. Beady eyes widened before Giese howled. "OH HELL! GET THIS EVIL DOG OFF ME!"

"Oh and he's rabid, right Ari-chan?" ReNA said.

"OH S*** NO!"

"Hey guys, why not we make them suffer what Johan and Judai suffered through?" I suggested. All eyes were on me. Only two were expressions of horror while all the others were sparkling with elation. "Can we?"

From thin air chains, brass knuckles, whips, and blades descended in front of the…can they be called sane-fan girls. Within a few seconds the men were suspended in the air. The girls either had a whip or a knife in their hands.

WHISH! BAM! SHING!

The repetition of onomanapeotia lasted almost thirty minutes. Kirei glanced from her throne, and noticed the two mass of black, blue, purple, and red that used to be the ones that tried to destroy Johan and Judai. I took the illuminated steps (_Yep, if I'm gonna have the floating chair I'm gonna have the light up stairs too!_) The armor-clad chick was face to face with the villains of my story and punched them across the face. "Told ya you'd be tortured"

"H-H-Have mercy!"

"Okay!" the authoress grinned as she turned to the one fan girl that hadn't had her turn. Using the awesome abilities that come with being an authoress, the writer summoned a chainsaw and handed it to chara-the-fire-lover. I think her and Haruka were happy as they revved the machine up, it's whirling like a madman. Then Kirei shrugged and let the other girls have/use their own chainsaw and take part in the quartering. For the next 10 minutes, all that could be seen was the sailing of muscle, tissue, and blood before they splattered onto the ground.

After that, the fan girls spent their time burning, stomping, and dancing on the remains of the Haze operatives. Be warned, all people that obstruct spiritshipping shall face the wrath of the fans!

_**~~~~~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~~~~~**_

_Okay so I'm done, I wanted the fan girls to get a little taste of revenge for what Giese and Reaper did. And…I'm finishing this at like 3 in the morning and I'm beat so….yeah. This is Kirei signing out._

_I'd like to thank all that supported me. Including my reviewer that I have heard from in a while: puzzles n' games, Felina Snow, and Ari-chan and ReNA. Till my next writing trip, ja ne!_


End file.
